The blonde star and the black king
by animage777
Summary: There was a legend that says stars are immortal beings. They love to watch humans and demons go about their lives at night. And if they took fancy to either race, the stars would gladly lend a helping hand to them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is a story I wrote for my blog and just thought that it would be cool if I changed the characters in the story. And use the KKM characters instead. So enjoy!

I do not own KKM

* * *

There was a legend that says stars are immortal beings. They love to watch humans and demons go about their lives at night.

And if they took fancy to either race, the stars would gladly lend a helping hand to them.

But there was this star that fell in love with a demon and left everything...his family, his immortality and most of his powers. Just to be with this said demon and thus my tale begins.

* * *

In a kingdom ruled by a race called demons, lived a king with black hair and black eyes. Now demons are not what you people think.

They don't have wings or tails, they are just like humans but they are stronger, has longer life span and magical powers.

In short a lot better. Now back to the king, his name is Yuuri Shibuya. Now Yuuri is not that perfect, actually he has a lot of flaws.

He easily gets scared, hates doing paper works and studying with his royal adviser Guenter, he gets speechless when in front of noble ladies also he is very very clumsy and has no grace.

You may now think that he is a useless king, a wimp if people want to be precise. But Yuuri has a golden heart and treats everybody equally. He believes that arguments could be solved

by talking and tries his best to make demons and humans get along. He is the first demon king to have a gentle heart. But like everybody Yuuri has a secret . He might be cheerful at the outside but in the inside he is very lonely.

Of course as king Yuuri would never show his secret to his people.

He doesn't want the people around him to get worried and think that they are not doing their job properly.

Guenter would surely be crying on Yuuri's feet kissing it asking him what he wants. The problem is Yuuri doesn't know what he wants.

So just like every night after his godfather Conrad, would wish him goodnight. Yuuri would wait until he was sure Conrad was gone before slipping out of bed to go to his balcony.

Yuuri would look at his kingdom and sometimes the stars sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the sky at the kingdom of the stars…

"He's at it again." Elizabeth told her blonde haired brother.

"I know." Wolfram replied.

"I feel sorry for him… he is the most powerful man in the world yet lonely." Elizabeth smiled.

"If you feel sorry for him why are you smiling?" Wolfram asked.

Elizabeth just smiled at Wolfram making the blonde angrier. All of the star clan knew that Wolfram is sensitive to his favored one.

Even though the star prince would always deny the fact that he actually favors someone. Elizabeth decided to leave her little brother.

She knew that Wolfram loves watching Yuuri at night.

"Like a stalker." Elizabeth smiled to herself.

Wolfram sighed as he sensed Elizabeth leaving. At last he would get some peace and quiet for at least a couple of hours.

Even though stars don't sleep at night and have more time to do their duties. Wolfram never seems to run out of tasks.

The only break he has is at night during Yuuri's bed time. He doesn't know why he is so drawn to that demon. Maybe it's how exotic he looked with those hair and eyes like a starless midnight.

Or maybe how alike they are. Both of them are lonely. The star prince blushed as Yuuri looked up at the sky to his direction. It's as if the king was looking at him. But that would be ridiculous,

he knew that people think his kind are huge hot balls in the galaxy. Not immortal being looking out for them.

As he watched Yuuri walk back in his room Wolfram had an idea. Why not give Yuuri a partner.

Maybe all the double black king needs is a woman or man to love and share his power. Wolfram smiled to himself as he started to process his gift for the demon king.

The following nights of watching Yuuri made Wolfram smile. The double black king was smiling as he looked at the kingdom.

Sometime he would even whistle and sing. During mornings when Wolfram would take a peak from Yuuri. He would always see the king doing something fun with Wolfram's gift to him.

It seems that Wolfram's decision of giving Yuuri a partner was a nice thing. Yuuri was happy for once…

* * *

But as days turned into weeks turned into months. The glow Wolfram saw in Yuuri slowly disappears. Yuuri and his lover were always fighting and Yuuri was always into tears.

Finally Yuuri's lover broke up with him at the castle garden. Wolfram tried to peak at Yuuri's face. Just to see Yuuri's facial expression. But he couldn't because Yuuri was bowing his head as he went to his room.

As soon as the doors closed Yuuri let out his anger and sorrow. He destroyed everything in his room using his power.

The guards called Guenter, Gwendel and Conrad but neither one of them could calm down Yuuri.

Wolfram tore his eyes from the cloud window it was all his fault. His sister tried to comfort him by saying that in relationship it doesn't always work. It was not Wolfram's fault.

Everybody undergoes break ups.

But it was his fault he knew it. If he choose wisely or if he never tried to help Yuuri. The king would not suffer this much. Of all the relationships that didn't work why did it have to be Yuuri's?

Hasn't the poor lad had enough?

But for a being who lived for centuries after centuries he knew one thing…life is unfair. The good was always punished. You have to be bad to be on top.

After several days of thinking for a solution for Yuuri, Wolfram realized something. He is in love with the king.

He knew that he was the only one right for Yuuri because he is the one who would never dare to hurt the double black.

He needed to go to him. But law states that any star who decides to leave can never come back. Was he willing to give up everything he has? The answer was simple… Yes he was.

Wolfram was at the great gates when Elizabeth stopped him.

"What if he won't accept you?" she asked.

"Then I'll make him." Wolfram replied.

"This is a huge mistake." Elizabeth warned.

"The only mistake I ever made was thinking I could choose somebody for Yuuri. When all along deep inside I knew I am the only one for him." Wolfram said.

"Very well brother." Elizabeth sighed. " I will be watching you. You'll become one of my favored ones."

Wolfram smiled at his sister and gave her a hug before he jump out of the gates.

He was falling to the direction of blood pledge castle when something hit him on the head and he fell somewhere else. The fall was so bad and it left him unconscious.

"Just wait for me Yuuri…"

* * *

End of chaptrer one. Tell me what you think guys! Sorry for any typos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope that I can meet your expectations in this and the next chapters.

I don't own KKM :D

* * *

Chapter two

"Queen Stella summons you." Said one of the little girls

Elizabeth's smile disappeared and for once she had on a serious look. She nodded and dismissed the girls as she made way to the star throne.

The brown haired princess didn't expect her mother to find out what her little brother has done. And she knew that her mother is not pleased with it since Wolfram is the queen's favorite child.

The thick double door of the throne room opened for Elizabeth to enter. The room was almost empty except for the queen and the royal adviser. She never did see the room this empty.

And for once she noticed how beautiful it can be. She always thought that the room was not fully furnished and dull. But now as she carefully examines it she found the room to be lovely.

Her long walk to the throne has ended. It was the longest walked she had ever taken because she was nervous. It was as if the queen would shoot her. She could feel the queen's anger.

And thus she knew she disappointed her mother again. She bowed towards the queen and gave a polite nod to the royal adviser.

"You summoned me mother?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is it true daughter?" The brown haired queen asked.

Elizabeth pretended she didn't knew what the queen was talking about just to irritate her mother.

"You know what I am talking about child. Don't play with me." Stella warned.

"Yes it's true… Wolfram left to go to the demon kingdom." Elizabeth answered.

"And you did not stop him?" Stella asked as she stood up from her throne and started walking to Elizabeth.

"I believe that both of us know that once my brother has set his mind to do something he is unstoppable." Elizabeth replied.

"Or maybe you didn't stop him because you wanted him gone." Stella accused "Maybe you greed for more power."

The queen smiled because she knew that what she said to her daughter was below that belt. Of course the queen knew who much Elizabeth cared for Wolfram.

She has been more like a mother than a sister to him.

"I didn't stop him because he said he was in love!" Elizabeth barked.

"And you believed him? He is just a boy he doesn't know anything about love!" Stella spat.

"Why do you?" Elizabeth asked. "As I remember you let your first husband die so you can marry Wolfram's father."

There was a huge slapping sound that echoed in the room. The royal adviser looked away. Elizabeth was stunned by her mother's slap. It was the first time her mother hit her.

"I loved your father very much. But I needed to let him go or else our people would've died. Leave." Stella ordered.

Elizabeth bowed stiffly as she walked out of the room.

"Your Majesty are you alright?" The royal asked.

The queen nodded as she massaged her forehead. She was foolish enough to think that Elizabeth would help her get back Wolfram.

After all she's done to her daughter…it was no surprise Elizabeth reacted this way.

"We need to find a way to get Wolfram back." Stella said.

"But by now the council will know that he left. He can't come back." The advisor said.

"There must be a loop hole in the laws. I want you to find it." Stella ordered.

The advisor nodded and left.

"My dear dear Wolfram, why have you caused as such troubles?" Stella thought

* * *

Meanwhile Gisela and Dakoskos were traveling back to Blood Pledge Castle. They finally got the rare herb they've been looking for.

The healer wanted to have someone do it for her since she might be needed at the kingdom. But she never did find someone competent to do the job.

They were in the desert the sun was so harsh. She hopes to get pass the desert as fast as she could.

"Look your Excellency I think it's a man" Dakoskos pointed to a man beneath the coconut tree.

Both of them hurried to where the body was.

"He's injured! Get the medical kit from the soldiers." She ordered as he fixed the man's body so she can heal him properly.

"He is so beautiful…" Gisela thought which made her slap herself. She was a healer and has to be professional.

When it was clear that Wolfram wouldn't wake for a couple of hours, they decided to camp out for the night and wait for him to wake up.

Gisela insisted to keep Wolfram with her for "medical purposes". The soldiers did not dare question her.

* * *

Gisela woke up early in the morning where the desert was still cold to find Wolfram missing. She cursed herself from falling asleep as she rushed out of her tent.

Only to find the said blonde sitting on a rock while looking up at the sky.

"You shouldn't be out here. You might catch a cold." Gisela said as she placed a blanket on Wolfram's shoulder.

It took Wolfram a few minutes to realize that somebody was beside him. But the green haired healer didn't mind. The view she had was nice.

"Thank you for saving me." Wolfram said as he turned his gaze to Gisela.

"It- it was no-nothing." Gisela stammered and finding herself blushing. She is such a sucker for blonde haired men. Especially when the person is a beautiful as the blonde in front of her.

"I am Wolfram by the way. What's your name?" Wolfram asked. Of course he knew who she was because he would often see her at Blood Pledge Castle. But he has to pretend he doesn't know her so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"I am Gisela. Now could you please tell me what happened to you?" She asked.

"I fell." Wolfram answered truthfully.

"So where are you going?" Gisela inquired.

"I am off to the demon kingdom to start a new life." Wolfram answered.

"Well then you can join our party since we're headed there.' Gisela smiled.

Wolfram thanked her. And then she started barking orders to her men to start packing up camp. Wolfram gave a last glance to the sky before he followed the healer.

Upon Gisela's insistence he rode horse back with her. She said that he was too weak to ride on his own. That was such a relief since he didn't know how to ride a horse anyway.

When they were about to exit the desert a group of human bandits appeared with houseki (spell check) stones. Immediately they activated the stone causing

Gisela and the soldiers to weaken.

"Get their goods and the woman too!" the leader cried.

Wolfram quickly got off his horse and grabbed a sword from a random soldier.

"Do not move any further or I will have no choice but to fight you." Wolfram warned.

The bandits started laughing while pointing at Wolfram. To tell the truth Wolfram was not that sure he could defeat the bandits.

It was ten to one. Even if he was good at sword fighting he can't possibly defeat them without using any of his powers.

"Very well you wish for an early death we will grant you that." The leader smiled. "ATTACK!"  
The bandits surrounded Wolfram. The blonde knew that he had to try and use his power. Hopefully there were some left when he choose to be mortal.

As the bandits started to attack Wolfram closed his eyes and started to summon his powers. Just as a bandit was about to slice off his head the blonde open

his eyes and the bandits around him went into flames. Out of nowhere the bandit's leader's blade appeared. Wolfram moved just in time to dodge the attack that could've chopped his head off.

But the blade scratched his cheek.

They started to fight. Well more like the leader was attacking and Wolfram was dodging his attacks. The blonde kept telling the leader to just surrender.

But the leader wouldn't budge. After several minutes of sword fighting the leader's shoulder started to sag and Wolfram knew that the man was getting tired.

When he realized that there was no way he could make the man surrender he plunge his sword to through the man's heart for a quick death.

Immediately Gisela and ran to him and placed a hand on Wolfram's cheek. The blonde instantly felt the healing magic.

"Thank you for saving us." Gisela said. "You're so powerful."

Wolfram removed the healer's hand on his cheek and told her it was nothing. He also asked if she's hurt.

"Come with me to Blood Pledge castle. My father will give you a reward for saving my life." Gisela smiled. "And I am sure we can find a place for a demon with your look- I mean powers in the castle."

"Okay I will come." Wolfram grinned. He couldn't stop smiling because he was about to see Yuuri. He looked up at the sky even though he couldn't see the stars because it's morning.

"Whoever star or stars that are helping me. Thank you." Wolfram said in a silent prayer.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter two! Tell me what you think. Review now.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everybody for the reviews, it really inspired me. And I am glad that you guys had fun in reading Chapter two as much as I had fun writing it. So here's chapter three!

* * *

Chapter three:

It has been several days since Stella has seen her daughter in court. She would often ask one of her ladies-in-waiting to check her out. And they would always

come back with the same answer. Elizabeth was at her private garden looking down probably at Wolfram. By now everybody knew that Wolfram left the Star Kingdom

because he fell in love with a mortal. Stella has been trying everything to persuade the council to let Wolfram come back. Elizabeth's behavior towards her was making matters worse.

She really needed the royal family's support and Elizabeth is the only family she has now. Since Wolfram's father was assassinated years ago. By the enemies of the throne who wants

the Lunar people to usurp the throne from Stella. She lost two husbands and probably her two children. It only shows that she is incompetent to be a wife, a mother and a queen.

But a part of her knew that was not entirely true because she has been keeping the peace in the kingdom for as long as she can remember. And with Wolfram gone it'll bring more problems to her.

Because his absence in court might lessen their supporters. Each day the numbers of her enemies grow more and more and also gain more power. The majority of the members of her council are

secretly with the lunar people already. If the Lunar people win and throw the royal family off the throne the balance of nature will be ruined. It is not normal for the people of the moon to govern the

Stars. A lot of living things will suffer not only the stars but the humans and demons too.

She decided that it was time for her to fix her broken relationship with her daughter. To restore her control over her kingdom like before and to weaken her enemies.

She knew that she needed somebody's help. Who better to choose than her flesh and blood, Elizabeth? Her first child has been trained in everything she needs to know if ever the time comes

that Stella will be killed. Also a lot of Star people love her, not as much as Wolfram. But enough to at least weaken the lunar people and regain most of the control she once had to the throne.

Stella quietly entered her daughter's private gardens. She realizes that it has been several years since she last entered the gardens and forgot how lovely it was. For a minute the queen was taken by its beauty before she heard someone call her.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have come to visit you. My ladies-in-waiting told me you've been here for days. Have you eaten or even taken a bath? Stella asked.

"Yes I have noticed them coming here." Elizabeth said. "The trees here grow fruits that I can eat and there are dozens of ponds here where I can take a bath." She answered her mother as she looked back to the waters as if watching someone.

"Are you watching Wolfram?" Stella asked.

"No. He doesn't need my help right now." Elizabeth replied not bothering to look at her mother.

Stella sat by a bench just in front of Elizabeth and just watched her. Her daughter has matured a lot she observed. How can she not notice?

Elizabeth might look childish and irresponsible at court but deep inside she thinks like a queen. Always pretending to be carefree while silently observing other people, it is a great tactic and Stella admires her daughter.

She is good in acting a weapon royal and nobles need.

"Do you remember him?" Elizabeth asked Stella disturbing the queen's thoughts. "It's been a while isn't it? It happened in this garden."

Stella knew exactly what Elizabeth was talking about. Two centuries ago Elizabeth fell in love with a mortal like Wolfram did. But she didn't want to leave

the kingdom and sacrifice her powers and immortality. Instead she used her powers to help the man find the entrance of the Star Kingdom.

They lived in this very garden like a husband and wife for several years. Until Stella found out about the affair and separated the two love birds.

She sent the man back to his people and erased his memories gave him a wife to love. It was a punishment for Elizabeth to watch her love one from a far in the arms of another.

It was there that their relationship with each other started turn from good to bad.

"Are you still mad at me?" Stella asked.

"No. I would like to thank you mother." Elizabeth answered. "If it wasn't for you my eyes won't be open to the truth that I was not in love with him."

"Why did you not let me do the same with Wolfram?" The queen asked.

"Because it was different from mine." Elizabeth replied. "He was ready to sacrifice everything he ever had for him. Like you were ready to sacrifice everything for our kingdom."

"What if he rejects my son?" Stella asked.

"Then I guess he has to try again and again." Elizabeth said

"I need your help to get him back and also to save our kingdom." Stella pleaded.

"I will help you save our kingdom, but never to separate Wolfram and Yuuri." Elizabeth said looking Stella in the eyes. "And I hope that our relationship will be healed in the process."

Stella nodded as she stood up and embraced her daughter. She should be satisfied by what she accomplished today. She always knew that if a person gets greed he or she will end up empty handed anyway. The kingdom comes first Wolfram can wait another day. After all Elizabeth said that Wolfram was fine.

* * *

Meanwhile Wolfram's butt started to sore. Gisela said that it was completely normal and said that if the blonde would tighten his embrace on her waist it will go away.

But of course it was a lie. Anybody who not used to horseback riding will get really sore no matter how hard the person tightens his or her embrace to the person in front of him.

Nobody tried to tell Wolfram because Gisela can be such a monster. Even though she looks like an angel.

"We are almost there."Gisela blushed. She never knew that Wolfram had such a grip.

The ride seemed like a breeze to the healer because she was busy day dreaming about the man whose arms are wrapped around her waist that she didn't notice that they arrived

at Blood Pledge castle.

As she was helping Wolfram get off the horse she heard her father's screams and he went out of the castle's doors. Guenter was running with his hands raised up and moving it back

and forth while calling Gisela, while Conrad followed the silver haired adviser.

"Gisela my dear how are you?" Guenter asked as he embraced her daughter with one of his deadly embraces.

"C-can-'t br-b-reathe."Gisela said gasping for air.

"Let her go Guenter or you might break one of her ribs." Conrad smiled.

Guenter reluctantly let's go of Gisela.

"Thank you Conrad." Gisela smiled. "I am fine father. Wolfram saved us from the humans." She gestured to the blonde.

Guenter quickly rushes to the blonde and attacked him with his death hugs. Gisela and Conrad quickly rushes to blonde's aid and separated Guenter from him.

"Thank you young one for saving my daughter. Name your reward and if it's reasonable we'll grant it to you." Guenter said.

"I only ask for a job in the castle. 'Wolfram replied.

"Very well approved!" Guenter cheered.

"You can't just give him that!" Gisela barked. "We're a fool not to hire him! Wolfram is a very skilled warrior and has powerful fire magic. At least let him join us at dinner tonight with the king."

"But the King is not here." Conrad said. "He is with Gwendel at big Cimmaron, he wants to talk to the king about the bandits attacking your group."

"Don't you think that's a petty reason for him to go in person to that country?"Gisela asked.

"No it's not since it's been happening more and more often. And we're not sure anymore if they are really bandits."Conrad said. "What do you think Wolfram?"

"They fight pretty well for a group of bandits if you ask me."Wolfram replied.

"Enough talk I am sure both of you are tired from the journey. Rest and Wolfram join us for dinner." Guenter smiled.

"I'll show you to your chambers." Conrad offered Wolfram which the blonde agreed right away. They walked while having light conversation. The brown haired soldier inquired about

Wolfram's journey. "So here we are. There are clothes in the walk in closet. They are new Gisela sent us your measurements. See you at dinner."

Wolfram finding it odd that the healer knew his measurements brushed the thought aside to thank the soldier.

"And Wolfram could you meet me at the courtyard after breakfast. I want to test your skills." Conrad said.

"Of course." Wolfram said.

When Conrad left the room. Wolfram rushed to his window and looked up at the sky it was twilight already there were a couple of stars. He whispered a thank you to them.

Before he went to the closet and changed for dinner.

* * *

Okay this is the end of the chapter. I know it's a crappy and boring chapter but I would like to tease you all a bit. Next time I promise that our two love birds will finally meet.

Till next time! Reviews Please: D


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter Four. And as promised in this chapter our two love birds will finally meet. Thank you for the people who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Four

Ever since Yuuri left from Big Cimmaron he kept having flash backs on what took place on his visit. He remember entering Belar's throne room with Gwendel

and the small his group of soldiers completely ignoring the guards who tried to stop them. They were planning to take Yuuri and his men to one of the castle's wings to wait for Belar.

Yuuri knew that if he gave in to the soldier's request it would make him look weak and the double black really wanted to make this visit as quick as possible for a very personal reason.

Finally reaching his limits Yuuri grabbed the soldier by the neck and threw him across the throne room. This earned several gasps from Belar's court. Since they all knew that the demon

king is not a person who is violent. But ever since the tragic break up with his lover the demon king changed. He is not the naïve boy king anymore. He matured and took his job seriously.

He became like the pasts demon kings ruthless.

"Belar!" Yuuri screamed as he summoned his water dragons and seized the other king.

"Wh-what a pleasant surprise Yu-yuuri." Belar choked.

"I came for a little visit since you've been ignoring my letter lately." Yuuri smiled as he sat on Belar's throne.

Everybody in the room did not dare to move for fear that they might end up like Belar.

"I t-told you w-we a-re trying our best to…to ca-capture the bandits." Belar said.

"Lies! Are reports told that those bandits fight like soldiers!" Yuuri spat. "You are breaking our treaty and I am not a man to cross."

"I-I pro-mise yo-you I will h-ave the bandits b-by the end of the y-year." Belar promised.

"Too late my men killed them already." Yuuri said. Belar's eyes grew and Yuuri and Gwendel knew that their guess was right. Those bandits were soldiers and indeed Belar is at it again.

Working ways to over throw Yuuri his overlord and destroy the demon kingdom.

Yuuri tighten the water dragon's grip on the king before he lets go.

"If I hear one more report about my people being attacked by your so called bandits I will drown you." Yuuri whispered to Belar as he left. And then

when he was about to leave he saw a familiar blonde hair at the corner of his eyes. Yuuri turned his head and saw his ex-lover …Sara. Old wounds started to open.

But he must not show this in front of all this people. He still needs to act the part. Showing indifference to Sara Yuuri left the court.

Yuuri's flashback was interrupted by Gwendel who told him they were nearing Shin Mokaku. He also told Yuuri for the nth time that what Yuuri did back at Big Cimmaron was the right thing.

Since Belar won't listen to them anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile at Blood Pledge Castle it was the start of another day. Residents in the castle were busy doing their respective jobs. Well not most of them. Since the others were at the

court yard waiting for Wolfram and Conrad to start their mock battle. The soldiers were betting who would win but most took Wolfram's side because they heard how the handsome blonde

saved their fellow soldiers from those low life humans.

"Are you ready Wolfram?" Conrad asked.

Wolfram nodded as he took his stance which earned a few ahhs and owws to the crowd since they never seen that kind of stance before. Even Conrad was amazed but of course he hid it well

with his smile.

"Let's begin!" Conrad cried as they began their dance of swords.

* * *

"Father I need to talk to you." Gisela started.

"Not now daughter I am about to pick up his majesty at the docks." Guenter said as he walked to the stables.

"But this is important!" Gisela insisted. "And I am sure that when you return with the king you'll be busy pestering him to start one of you lesson again."

"Fine if you don't trust me you can come with us to pick his majesty. And afterwards remind me about our talk upon our return." Guenter said.

"Deal." Gisela cheered.

* * *

As soon as Yuuri got out of the boat Guenter ran towards him and gave him one of his death hugs. It took Gwendel and Gisela several minutes to get the silver haired advisor to the king.

"I am sorry your majesty I got carried away." Guenter apologized.

"It- it's okay." Yuuri said his face still has the traumatize look Guenter's hug leaves on his victims. "Where is Conrad?"

"Back at the castle he is dueling somebody." Gisela answered.

"Who?" Yuuri asked.

"The person who saved my daughter your majesty." Guenter replied.

"Then we better hurry up. I want to see how it turns out." Yuuri smiled.

* * *

It was about three hours since Wolfram and Conrad's duel started. Wolfram's shoulders started to sag. A sign that he is getting tired already. He was also covered with

dirt but he was still beautiful. While Conrad looked the same since they started fighting. It irritated Wolfram a bit because his pride was a little wounded. He is a star and a prince afte

r all and he is being beaten by a half demon. It was embarrassing and the blonde is hoping that his people are not watching him right now.

Yuuri and the others just arrived and watched the battle from a far. When the double black laid eyes on the blonde he thought Wolfram was a girl but after a closer looked he realized

it was boy.

"That man saved your life?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes your majesty. He may look like a damsel in distress but I tell you he is a strong fighter. He has a great skill in sword fighting and has powerful magic." Gisela praised.

"You speak highly of him." Yuuri observed.

"Of course your majesty, because he is the man I want to marry."Gisela replied.

Gisela's answer made Guenter choke on his own saliva. His daughter in love! He never imagined that this would happen. Every noble he tried to arrange for her she refused.

And now her daughter tells the king she is in love with the blonde.

"Wolfram that's enough for the day." Conrad said

"No!" Wolfram protested as he continued to swing his sword.

"Wolfram I saw your skill already." Conrad said again.

But there was no way to make the blonde stop. It was so clear that Wolfram felt embarrassed to lose to Conrad and he won't admit defeat.

Conrad sighed as he continued to effortlessly block Wolfram's desperate attacks. Conrad guessed that he has to continue blocking the attacks until the blonde gets tired.

"Enough!" Yuuri cried as he walked toward Conrad and Wolfram. " Clearly you have no discipline." He said to Wolfram.

Wolfram dropped his sword and bowed to Yuuri.

"What's your name?" Yuuri asked.

"Wolfram, your majesty." Wolfram replied.

"Any last name?" Yuuri asked.

"None, your majesty." Wolfram answered.

"You say you don't have any last name?" Yuuri asked irritated by the blonde's answer.

Wolfram gave a weak nod.

"Fine I won't force you to tell me." Yuuri said. "Rest and eat your lunch for later I want to challenge you to a duel using magic." He said as he walked away.

* * *

Yuuri went to his office and told a servant to bring his lunch there. But as he was about to take a bite on his lunch, Guenter and Gisela entered his office.

"Why can't you let us marry?" Gisela cried.

"Because he is of no noble birth!" Guenter explained.

"No! You just want him for yourself! I see the way you look at him! Gisela accused." And I can also see that Conrad is interested with him!"

"How could you say that? The only person I love is his majesty!" Guenter said defensively.

By that time Conrad entered the office and received a lecture from Gisela about him flirting with Wolfram.

"Enough!" Yuuri slammed his spork on the table. "Why are you shouting in my office? I am trying to have lunch."

"Please reason with my daughter." Guenter begged. "She can't marry Wolfram!"

"Please your majesty give us your blessing to be married." Gisela begged.

"What about you, Conrad what do you want?" Yuuri asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It can wait your majesty." Conrad smiled.

"Gisela I know Wolfram is good looking and all but you met him only a few days ago. And does he even know you want to marry him?" Yuuri asked.

"A-Actually he doesn't know I like him." Gisela blushed.

"And you Guenter don't be hard on Gisela. If her feelings are true and Wolfram is in love with her let them marry!" Yuuri said. "Now excuse me but I have to rest I have a duel."

Yuuri left the three speechless in his office.

It was afternoon and Wolfram was waiting for the king at the court yard. He changed his clothes. After a few minutes Yuuri appeared with his trusted people.

"Are you ready?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram nodded. And they6 began their duel. The elements they wield are the complete opposites fire and water. Neither one held back. The fight lasted for several hours and it was

clear that Wolfram was better at fire magic than sword fighting. Wolfram then accidentally burns Yuuri's left hand which ended the duel. Meaning Wolfram won. The blonde quickly ran to Yuuri's side.

"I am so sorry." Wolfram apologized as he took Yuuri's burned hand.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" Yuuri barked but Wolfram didn't budge.

When Wolfram finally let's go. Yuuri inspected his hand to find it healed. His trusted ones together with Gisela went to see what was wrong with Yuur's hand and were shocked to find it healed.

"Wolfram will be my personal body guard." Yuuri declared after everybody recovered from the shock of finding out Wolfram's ability." Let him move to the room beside me."

Wolfram smiled at the fact that he was getting closer to his loved one. But is it really for the better that Yuuri appointed him as his body guard? You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

End of chapter four! Tell me what you think? Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews. Here is chapter five everybody!

I don't own KKM (I always forget to type this )

Chapter five

Wolfram woke up early in the morning with a big smile on his smile. He opened one of the big windows in his room and inhaled the fresh morning air.

There are a lot of perks for being the king's personal body guard. Including a huge room beside the king's own bedroom. He can't wait to begin his first day of work.

He'll make his way to Yuuri's heart slowly taking baby steps. He doesn't want to scare the king by declaring his love for Yuuri right on the spot. He will make sure that Yuuri

loves him back before he tells him.

It will be two more hours before the blonde with wake up his king. So he decided to have a sparring session with Conrad. The blonde finally accepted the fact that a half demon is

better than him at sword fighting and it wouldn't hurt the blonde to learn a few moves from Conrad. After all Wolfram is Yuuri's personal body guard it might come in handy someday.

Actually it was Conrad's idea to teach Wolfram.

"Good morning Wolfram, how was your first night in the castle?" Conrad greeted.

"It was great thank you for asking." Wolfram replied. The Blonde was still new to this sleeping thing because stars don't sleep.

"Very well we only have an hour." Conrad said as he drew out his sword.

Wolfram did the same and they began their dance of swords.

When the training has ended both men left smiling, clearly they both had a blast.

"I've never seen you interested in a demon before." Gwendel said suddenly appeared in front of Conrad.

"Wolfram is an interesting character." Conrad replied.

Gwendel just looked at him.

"But yes, he is attractive but I am not going to make a lover out of him." Conrad said defensively. "Actually I plan to adopt him…"

"What?" Gwendel blurted out.

"You know I can't have kids because of the Adelbert accident…. And I need an heir. Wolfram would make a great addition to the Weller Clan." Conrad smiled.

"Also mother would be thrilled to have a grandson as handsome as he."

"They do look alike." Gwendel observed. "Very well when are you going to adopt him?"

"I don't know yet…" Conrad answered truthfully. "I want to get to know him more first."

Gwendel nodded and left his brother at one of the corridors.

* * *

Meanwhile Wolfram just finished is bath and was going to the royal chambers to wake up the demon king. Slowly the blonde opens the door and walks to the bed.

Only to find there was a woman naked beside Yuuri. Wolfram froze wide eyed. He felt like someone stabbed his heart. Wolfram was expecting that his heart would stop but he was surprise it didn't.

"What are you doing standing here for?" Yuuri barked. He has a hung over from last night.

Wolfram was still frozen looking at the woman. Yuuri looked at the sleeping woman to see if there was anything wrong only to find nothing.

"Uhm… you, I don't know what your name is. Get out." Yuuri ordered the woman beside him.

When the girl left Wolfram finally looked at Yuuri. It made Yuuri guilty in the blonde's gaze. He felt ashamed that he slept with a woman and that irritated the double black more.

About how Wolfram can make Yuuri guilty by his stare,Yuuri felt like he was being judged.

"So you like her?" Yuuri smiled.

"No, your majesty." Wolfram replied.

"You can call me Yuuri and not use your majesty at every sentence when you talk to me." Yuuri said. "Tell me why? She is very pretty."

"She is not my type." Wolfram said.

"Then tell me…what is your type?" Yuuri asked. The double black has to admit that the coldness of Wolfram to him was bothering.

"I do not wish to answer." Wolfram replied.

That irritated Yuuri. He stood up and grabbed Wolfram jaw to make the blonde face him.

"What's wrong with you? I've been trying to humor you." Yuuri barked. "Show gratitude!"

"Thank you." Wolfram said.

"Leave." Yuuri ordered as he pushed Wolfram making the blonde fall on the ground.

The blonde quickly stood up and bowed before he left. Not knowing that somebody has been watching them.

* * *

Meanwhile at big Cimanron Belar was still recovering from his embarrassment. He has been the laughing stock of his court. They might not show him but he knew they

were joking about him behind his back.

The door of his chamber opens without any warning. Making the man look at a very tall and slim figure with grey skin enter his room.

"What are you doing here?" Belar demanded.

"I have come to help you with your problems." The man answered. "I am Bloo leader of the Lunar men."

"How can you possibly help me? And what do you accomplish by helping me?" Belar asked.

"By helping you, I can solve my own problems too. What you need is power which I know how to get." Bloo smiled.

"You're a fool! Only demons can use magic." Belar cired.

"Have you heard the legend of the star?" Bloo asked. Resisting the temptation of ripping the rude king's head off.

Belar gave him a puzzled look. Bloo took a deep breath as he started explaining to Belar what Stars are.

"They are immortal creatures who have immense power. They like watching the humans and demons at night. Often times they started to have their favorites.

The stars like to spoil their favorites by helping them and sending them gifts once in a while. But there are rare cases when a star falls in love with their favorite and comes down from the

sky to live with their favorite. That's when they become mortal." Bloo explained.

"And so?" Belar asked.

"What I am telling you is that there's a way to harvest a star's power!" Bloo cried.

"Oh…." Belara realized. "So any idea where I can find one?"

"Yes I do." Bloo smiled. "Weeks ago the son of the star queen came down from the sky to be with the one he loves. "

"And who is this person that he fell in love with?" Belar asked.

"Yuuri Shibuya."Bloo smiled.

Belar returned Bloo's smile. He imagined how painful it must be if he kills this Wolfram in front of Yuuri. And soon gain the star's power and destroy the demon kingdom!

Making the humans the only race in the world. But Belar knew that the star couldn't possibly make the king fall for him just yet. He has to wait a couple of months before he strikes.

When the king and the star are a couple already and at their honey moon stage.

-End of chapter-


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews and putting my story in your favorite and alert story! Here is Chapter six.

I don't own KKM!

Belldandy55555- Well unlike the stars Lunar men have less powers they can only levitate things.

Also they are free to travel from the moon; star kingdom and earth since there are no rules against them doing it. But they live on the moon most of the time.

* * *

Chapter six

Conrad entered the king's office. Surprised to find an angry double black cursing the papers he's been signing.

"May I know what's bothering his highness?" Conrad calmly smiled.

Yuuri slammed his quill on the table breaking it in the process as he stood up and faced Conrad. There were blue smokes coming out of Yuuri meaning that he'll turn into the maou anytime now.

"It's my damn body guard!" Yuuri barked.

"What did he do?" Conrad asked worried that Wolfram might have hurt his king. After all they don't know the blonde that much, even though Conrad wanted to adopt him.

"He didn't react when he saw me with a woman." Yuuri answered.

"Why did you want him to get hurt?" Conrad asked.

"No…It's just that he made me feel guilty about letting him see me like that." Yuuri frowned.

"How?" Conrad asked.

"By the way he looked at me!" Yuuri said. "And when I tried making him jealous I failed."

"Do you want to dismiss him?" Conrad asked.

"No." Yuuri shook his head. "What about you? Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to tell you I found someone who I'd like to adopt." Conrad answered.

Yuuri looked at Conrad waiting for an answer.

"Wolfram and I wanted to ask for your blessing." Conrad replied.

"You want to adopt him?" Yuuri cried.

"Yes your majesty. I believe that Wolfram will be a perfect addition to the Weller family. He has good looks, smart, good at sword fighting and has powerful magic.

He already has many admirers including Gisela." Conrad reasoned.

"Why don't you just marry him?" Yuuri teased.

"I don't feel that way to him and besides I think somebody already owns his heart." Conrad smiled.

Conrad sensed jealousy in the double black. He was right Yuuri has a crush on the blonde. It would be good to see Yuuri happy and his old self again.

The brown haired soldier believed that Wolfram is the person that could make Yuuri better.

"I give my consent."Yuuri finally agreed. "And we'll have the ceremony here in the castle."

Conrad thanked his king before leacing the office and going to tell the blonde the good news. Meanwhile Yuuri called for Guenter and told him to start preparing for

the welcoming ball for Wolfram. If ever he decides to be adopted.

* * *

"Hey Wolfram, can I talk to you?" Conrad asked when he saw Wolfram polishing the floor of Yuuri's chamber with a toothbrush.

"Yeah, sure." Wolfram replied as he stood up and wiped his hand on an apron he was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Conrad asked.

"Yuuri asked me to clean his floor with a toothbrush along with other chores." Wolfram answered.

"But that's a servant's job!" Conrad said outraged.

"Well… are we all servants of the king? I don't really mind." Wolfram replied. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we talk at the gardens?" Conrad suggested as he lead the way.

Wolfram followed the older man not bothering to start a conversation. Conrad gestured for the blonde to sit on a bench which the blonde obediently did.

"Wolfram I want to adopt you." Conrad began.

"What?" Wolfram said wide eyed.

"I can't have kids because of an accident and ever since then I have been looking for a child that is worthy enough to be part of my family." Conrad explained.

"Are you sure? I mean the king hates me." Wolfram reasoned. Admitting that Yuuri doesn't like him leaves a bitter taste in his mouth but that's that. The truth always hurt right?

"He doesn't hate you. He's very fond of you." Conrad smiled.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"I tell the truth!" Conrad said. "And being a lord has its benefits. You can lead your own group of men. And marry anyone even the king."

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram blushed.

"You love the king. I can see from your eyes and believe me the king is falling for you." Conrad smiled. "So what do you say? Become my son and marry the king.

Make him happy again and never break his heart again."

"It's a deal lord Weller." Wolfram said.

"Call me dad." Conrad smiled as he embraced his soon-to-be adopted son.

* * *

That evening Wolfram retired to bed early tired of all the chores Yuuri made him do. At the middle of night Wolfram woke up feeling someone's presence in the room.

"Who's there?" The blonde called.

"Sharp as always my son." Said a voice.

"M-mother?" Wolfram asked as a bright light appeared in front of him.

Stella appeared in all her grace and splendor as she walked towards Wolfram and sat in his bed. She was glowing so bright that it made Wolfram's eyes hurt.

"You need to return my son. End this foolish quest." Stella said. "Come back with me and be a prince once more."

"I can't go back anymore I made my choice." Wolfram replied.

"You could. If you ask the queen for forgiveness, and what kind of mother cannot accept her child's forgiveness?" Stella smiled as she placed a hand on Wolfram's cheek.

"No. I love Yuuri and I'll stay!" Wolfram said.

Stella slapped Wolfram so hard making the blonde's lips bleed.

"You would rather choose to serve these demons?" Stella barked. "Your so called lover made you clean his floors with a brush!"

"And I would gladly do it a thousand more times than return to the Star kingdom and forget that I loved him!"Wolfram answered earning him another slap.

"You are in danger my son." Stella said as she kneeled in front of Wolfram. "The lunar people are planning to kill you with the help of a human called Belar.

Please I beg you come back. For the love you bear for me."

"I love Yuuri more than I love you mother." Wolfram whispered enough for Stella to hear.

"So be it then." Stella said standing up. "In the end when you are about to die you will realize that I was right." The queen said as she disappeared.

"I am sorry for turning my back on you mother and our people." Wolfram said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

* * *

The next day word has been spread that there will be a ball welcoming Wolfram to the Weller family. Gunter took it to himself to go with Wolfram to the tailor to get

his measurement for his suit. It will be a brown suit because it is the colors of the Weller family.

On the third day of the preparation Wolfram met Lady Cheri. The blonde didn't know that a person that could rival Gunter's death hug existed. Not until he met Lady Cheri.

But deep inside Wolfram is disappointed because he hoped that Yuuri would be involved with the preparation since he has been kind to offer blood pledge as the

venue of the ball and have Gunter help them. Wolfram would always see Yuuri in his office busy signing paper.

-End of chapter-

* * *

Did you guy like it? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, first of all I would like to thank all those who gave a review on the last chapter I posted. I am so sorry that it was not that good compared to the other chapters.

I was running a fever when I was writing it. Also I am sorry that I was only able to post another chapter now. I had a little writer's block.

Belldandy55555- I will try to insert a jealous Yuuri scene. XD

Anonymous- Sorry about the last chapter!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Seven

Wolfram's big green eyes slowly open to greet the sunlight coming out of his window. The blonde sat up and rubbed his eyes, it was the morning of the ball

dedicated to him. He cherished the last moments of peace he had because he knew any minute now somebody would knock on his door.

The blonde was watching the people outside his window. Guests were already arriving for the party. When suddenly somebody knocks on his door, but the knock was more of a banging sound.

"I am coming!" Wolfram called right away afraid that the person on the opposite side of the door might break down the door. Wolfram doesn't want to cause unnecessary bills

to be paid by the royal treasury.

"Good morning Wolfie!" Cheri greeted in a high pitch voice and attacking the poor boy with a death hug.

"G-G-ood m-o-morni-ng to-o L-a-lady Che-ri." Wolfram replied already turning purple.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me mama!" Cheri frowned as she released Wolfram from her hug. "I am going to be your relative soon; we don't have to be so formal."

"Yes mama." Wolfram said as he blushed.

Cheri has been picking Wolfram up every morning since she arrived at blood pledge castle. Always insisting that Wolfram and her needed to bond because they'll be family soon

and she wants to get to know the new member of the family. Of course she never uses the term "grandma" and "grandson" since she is very sensitive with her age. Gwendel and

Conrad did not bother stopping their mother pester Wolfram all day. Afraid that Cheri would pester them instead and they have a lot of responsibilities compared to the blonde.

But the two brothers are really happy that Cheri found a new "toy" she doesn't look lonely anymore whenever she's alone and thinks nobody is watching her.

"Oh my Wolfie, you're not dressed yet!" Cheri said. "Come with me we'll take a bath together, I'll wash your back." She offered as she started to pull Wolfram to the nearest baths.

"Uhm… no need La-I mean mama I can handle it!" Wolfram panicked surprised that Cheri was very strong.

Good thing Gwendel was passing the corridor at the same time and saw Cheri pulling Wolfram to the baths.

"Gwendel, please help me!" Wolfram cried.

Gwendel quickly rushed to them.

"Mother what is the meaning of this?" Gwendel asked.

"Well… Wolfram and I are going to take a bath together want to join us?" Cheri smiled.

"Mother, Wolfram is a grown man! It is not proper for him to be bathing with an older woman who isn't his wife!" Gwendel said.

"Did I hear you say older?" Cheri asked as her cheerful aura changed into a scary and dangerous one.

"No-no I said other woman who isn't his wife." Gwendel quickly replied.

"Good good I thought I heard you say older woman." Cheri smiled. "Anyway Gwendel you're right. Wolfram you need to prepare by yourself

I'll just see you in the ceremony at the temple." She said as she left the two.

"Thank you." Wolfram said as soon as Cheri disappeared.

"Anytime, Conrad and I have the same problems. " Gwendel said.

"Anyway I need to prepare for the ceremony." Wolfram smiled.

"Wait!" Gwendel called.

"Yeah?" Wolfram asked as he turned around.

"I wanted to give you something, as a welcoming family gift." Gwendel handed Wolfram a blue box.

"Wow thanks! Can I open it?' Wolfram asked

Gwendel nodded before Wolfram tore the paper.

"Wow it's a stuff elephant! I love it." Wolfram grinned.

"Actually it's a bear." Gwendel corrected.

"Oh… it's very cute. Thank you Gwendel." Wolfram said awkwardly.

"Wolfram why don't you call me Uncle, we're going to be a family in a few hours you know." Gwendel said. "Well anyways you better

prepare for the ceremony. See you later."

Wolfram only bathed for a short time because he's going to be late for his own ceremony. He was running crazy to his room only have dressed.

Somebody knocked on his door just a Wolfram was finished dressing.

"Oh, your majesty!" Wolfram said surprised by his visitor.

"Good morning Wolfram, may I come in?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes of course. " Wolfram said as he moved so Yuuri can pass. If he is late Guenter can't scold him because the king was the cause.

"You're cravat is not fixed properly." Yuuri said as he fixed Wolfram's cravat for him. Wolfram is already beat red from the king's gesture and slightly embarrassed,

that he doesn't know how to fix it properly. It's was first time he wore such a thing. "I came here to congratulate you personally."

"Thank you your grace, I am honored." Wolfram thanked.

"Here is my gift to you." Yuuri smiled as he handed Wolfram a black box.

Yuuri waited for Wolfram to open it.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Wolfram cried as he looked at the silver bracelet with emerald star charms.

"Cheri told me that it's your favorite shape." Yuuri explained as he took the bracelet and placed it on Wolfram's arm.

"I will always wear this, your majesty thank you." Wolfram said.

"I am sorry about how I acted on your first day of your job." Yuuri apologized. "I wanted to apologize sooner but we were always busy."

"It was nothing your grace." Wolfram said.

"Call me Yuuri, Wolfram." Yuuri ordered making Wolfram more blush if ever that was possible.

"Yes… Yuuri." Wolfram said looking away.

"Would you still be my personal guard?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course Yuuri, I would be honored. " Wolfram answered.

"Then I will see you tomorrow, today enjoy your day." Yuuri smiled. "You know Wolfram you always look like a von Beifeld to me, blue and white seems to be your color.

But being a Weller is great too. Conrad will be a great father…after all he took care of me all these years like a father would do to his son."

There was sadness in the last words of Yuuri's sentence, which made the blonde want to embrace the young double black. He forgot that Yuuri's parents died when he was very young.

* * *

He seems to be the only one left in the castle that isn't a servant when he went in front of the castle. His carriage is waiting for him since he is not very good in horse riding yet.

There were so many people in the temple when Wolfram arrived all eager to see him. He got nervous at the sudden thought that these people might not like him. After all Conrad is a

half demon half human only, Wolfram might receive a similar treatment people gave to his new foster father. The door of the carriage opens and the crowd of nobles all tiptoed to get a better look.

Wolfram earned a lot of gasps when he got out of the car. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Cheri was the one who greeted him and gave him a hug which is not a death hug.

"Come Conrad is waiting inside." Cheri said.

The setting of the ceremony is like a wedding. Ulrike was in the center of an altar of some sort with Murata the great sage on her right and Yuuri on his left. Wolfram's cheeks started to blush

again when he felt Yuuri's eyes on her.

"Greetings everybody." Ulrike began "We are gathered here today to be a witness at the union of Lord Conrad Weller and Wolfram as father and son."

Ulrike began singing a song part of the ritual….

"And now both shall drink the blood of one another." She announced as she handed both men a blade.

"Both of them cut their arm and dropped some of their blood to mix with the wine in their goblets. They laced arms and drank from the cup of one another.

"My I pronounce Lords Conrad and Wolfram Weller." Ulrike cried.

Everybody cheered.

"Please let King Yuuri, Lord Conrad and Lord Wolfram exist first before we go back to the castle for the party." Cheri smiled.

-End of chapter-

* * *

What do you guys think? Next chapter will be the ball.

Please review and thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter eight

Wolfram was quickly sent to his room to change into attire, the uniform of the Weller family which is brown and red in color.

Meanwhile the guests were led to the grand ball room to wait for tonight's celebrant, Wolfram. The arrival of King Yuuri was soon announced and the nobles stopped their

small talks and faced the double door as it slowly opens. The double black king soon enters with Conrad and Gwendel at his side. In less than a minute the nobles started flocking

around King Yuuri with one or more of their daughters and sons in the hopes of catching the king's attention.

"Come now, faster Wolfram." Gunter said as he half dragged the poor blonde to the grand ball room.

Wolfram followed the silver haired advisor silently. Not bothering to protest that the advisor is ruining his attire by Gunter's death grip on him. When they were in front of the double

door of the grand ball room Gunter whispered to one of the guards to notify the announcer (I don't know what people who announces the name of the guests in a ball like this are called.)

that Wolfram is here. When the guard disappeared Gunter looked at Wolfram from head to toe and started fixing the blonde's hair and garment.

Telling that as a noble he should make himself look more presentable. Wolfram just rolled his eyes when Gunter was not looking.

"Presenting Lord Wolfram Weller..."

"That's your cue!" Gunter whispered as he half pushed Wolfram to the bright lights of the ball room. Everybody started to clap as Wolfram entered.

Wolfram politely smiled to the nobles like Gunter thought him as he went to Yuuri and gave a low bow. Yuuri made him stand up quickly and congratulated him again,

he then signaled everybody to resume partying.

"Oh my gosh Wolfram is so dreamy…" A red head noble said.

"I am going to make my dad introduce me to him." The blonde said.

"Well… I am going to ask my father to make a marriage proposal for him and I." The red head smiled.

"Wolfram Weller is mine." Gisela growled who was behind the two girls.

The noble ladies turned around to see who was warning them to stay away from the handsome lord, finding the scary royal healer and a very dark aura around her.

"Let's get away from her." The red head said to her friend.

"Honestly Gisela, you should play nice around noble ladies…" Gunter said while shaking his head.

"What for, most of them are air heads anyway." Gisela replied. "Look at them flocking over Wolfram, have they no shame?"

"You were flocking around him like they did for several days now." Gunter laughed.

"I love him, father." Gisela said making Gunter quiet for several minutes.

"Love is such a strong word my dear…" Gunter finally said.

"Make me a marriage proposal with him." Gisela demanded.

"Fine if that would make you happy." Gunter sighed.

"Thank you father." Gisela grinned as she embraced her father and disappeared.

Meanwhile Wolfram is being introduced to several nobles by his foster father. And honestly Wolfram couldn't even remember most of them. There were also a lot of women who would

"accidentally" bump their breasts to him. The only break he got was when one of them would ask him to dance. To be honest Wolfram was surprised when he found out he had a talent

for dancing and he is not shy about showing it off to others.

"Lord Wolfram, may I have the next dance?" Asked Murata.

Murata is the last person in the room Wolfram would ever want to dance with, but the wise sage asked in front of many guests. If Wolfram would say no people would think that he is

mean so he was really bound to say yes. There is something in the way Murata looks at Wolfram that makes the blonde uncomfortable. As if his gaze could see right through Wolfram and

what he truly is.

"Of course you're Excellency it would be my pleasure." Wolfram smiled as he took Murata's hand and let the sage lead him to the dance floor.

"You want to dance with him too." Conrad observed when he saw Yuuri looking at Murata and Wolfram. It was the fifteenth time he saw his king look at the blonde with that longing look

he used to give to Sara.

"Yes." Yuuri admitted.

"You like him." Conrad said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuuri said looking away.

"My son is a very good looking guy; almost everybody in this room is attracted to him." Conrad gestured to the nobles.

"I can see that, I have two eyes." Yuuri said irritated.

"You know your majesty, if you like my son why don't you let him know?" Conrad asked.

"I might get my heart broken again." Yuuri said.

"Why don't you give it a try, you might be surprised at the result." Conrad smiled. "It's better to try that never finding out, and besides I am sure by tomorrow my desks would be full of

marriage proposals for Wolfram."

"I'll think about it." Yuuri finally said.

Satisfied with his king's answer he resumed on what he was doing, watching his son dance with the great sage.

It was in the middle of the dance when Murata finally started talking to Wolfram.

"I advise you don't let yourself glow too much." Murata whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram panicked.

"You won't want people finding out who you are, Prince Wolfram." Murata said tighting his grip on Wolfram's waist.

Wolfram started to move to free himself from Murata but it was no use.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone." Murata said making Wolfram calm down. "I am sure you'll tell them yourself when you're ready. Why did you come down here anyway?"

"I believe this is not the right place for such talks." Wolfram said.

"Oh, you're right. Maybe tomorrow meet me at my office in the afternoon." Murata agreed. "And don't make any mistake about not showing up, have a great night my prince.

" He smiled as he let go of the shocked blonde when the dance ended.

* * *

The next day everybody was having breakfast a lot of them has a hangover from the party. And Wolfram was now joining them because he is now a noble.

"Good morning everybody." Wolfram greeted as he sat beside his father he was the last to enter the room.

One of the maids were handing everybody their daily letters. Every body's eyes grew big at the amount of letter Wolfram has received.

"What are those?" Conrad politely asked.

"I- I don't know, they're from people I don't know or maybe I know them but I forgot their names." Wolfram replied confused.

"May I open the others for you?" Cheri asked.

"Of course la-I mean mama." Wolfram replied.

Lady Cheri quickly grabbed a hand full of letters and started opening them. She started to giggle after a few minutes and announced to everyone that it was a love letter

and probably the others are love letters too. Conrad quickly glanced at the king to see Yuuri's grip tightened on his spork and knife.

"Don't worry Wolfie… I will divide these letters according to how good the writers are and then you can read them later." Cheri smiled.

"Uhm… okay thank you." Wolfram said as he handed the rest of the letters to Lady Cheri.

"Oh which reminds me Conrad I would like to give this to you." Gunter asked. Gisela was smiling from ear to ear when he saw the letter.

"What is it?" Conrad asked.

"A marriage proposal for Wolfram and Gisela." Gunter replied.

That was the last straw Yuuri stood up from the table and left Wolfram followed him.

Wolfram spent the rest of the morning with Yuuri in the king's office watching him sign papers. Yuuri was kind enough to let him sit and let him choose a book to read.

"Your majesty…" Wolfram began as he looked at the clock and it was time for his little meeting with Murata. "May I take the afternoon off, there are guards in front."

"Why?" Yuuri asked looking up from the papers.

"I have to meet the great sage." Wolfram replied.

Yuuri counted from one to ten before answering.

"Why are you two dating?" he asked.

"No… we just have something to discuss." Wolfram answered.

"Fine do whatever you want!" Yuuri snapped. "Get out of my office!"

-End of chapter

* * *

Thanks for reading please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the reviews!

I am glad that a lot of you liked chapter eight.

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Wolfram headed for Murata's office after the demon king kicked him out of the office. The blonde decided that he'll take care of the black king after his

talk with the great sage. Honestly Wolfram didn't remember Yuuri being this clingy to his bodyguards back then when he was watching over the double black.

Maybe Yuuri developed an abandonment issue after his break up with Sara.

Wolfram was too busy with his thoughts that he didn't realize he was in front of the great sage's office. It was when one of the guards stationed at the office's

door called his attention did he snap out of his thoughts.

"I have a meeting with the great sage." Wolfram said.

"His Excellency has informed us and he is waiting for you inside." One the guards replied as he opened the door for Wolfram.

Murata received Murata with a big smile and made a gesture for the blonde to sit down.

"Good afternoon to you my prince, would you like some tea or maybe a star apple?" Murata offered.

"Star apple would be lovely, thank you." Wolfram replied as he took the fruit from the great sage's hand. "And please don't call me a prince anymore I left that title

when I choose to leave my home and live here."

"Now that's a surprise, I thought that her Royal Highness Queen Stella sent you here for a mission."

"How did you find out about the star people and my mother?" Wolfram asked.

"All legends have some truth in it. How else would they be invented?" Murata smiled. " How I knew about you and your families members is another matter… I believe it

is not yet time for topics like that, because right now I am the one asking the questions."

"Fine then ask all you can." Wolfram growled irritated by the fact that the sage won't tell him how informations about his family and people leaked out.

"Why are you here Wolfram?" Murata asked.

"I came for a person." Wolfram said looking away.

"A favored one? Why come all the way here when you have powers to help him up there?" Murata asked.

"I tried helping hi- I mean my favored one but it didn't turn out well." Wolfram replied.

"Why what did you do?" Murata smiled. The truth is the great sage knew about what Wolfram came here for and he just wanted the blonde to confess.

"He was lonely so I decided to send him a partner. But I choose the wrong person… In the end the person I choose broke Yuur- I mean my favored one."

Wolfram blushed mentally slapping himself for being an idiot and spilling everything to Murata.

"So how are you going to find the right person for him?" Murata asked.

"I was thinking that I might be the right person for him… I love him." Wolfram whispered.

Murata couldn't hold it any longer and he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Wolfram asked.

"The look in your face, I knew it all along and you looked so serious!" the sage laughed.

"Why you jerk!" Wolfram cried as he stood up from his chair and was ready to attack Murata.

"Don't shout, you don't want the guards barging in and drag you out." Murata warned still giggling.

Wolfram calmed down at Murata's reasoning.

"Anyways Wolfram, you left your kingdom that is facing a threat of being invaded by Lunar people for the person you love… I find that amazing and irresponsible." Murata said.

"I know… I should've waited for my kingdom's problem to be solved but have you seen him?" Wolfram asked.

"I understand you. That's why I want to tell you to be careful… Just because you left your home and with it your title blah blah blah doesn't mean you're not important to your kingdom anymore."

Murata said. "Your mother loves you and so does your sister the lunar people might use that to weaken them."

"I am stronger than them I can defend myself." Wolfram said.

"It doesn't mean you are not unbeatable. Remember if they kill you or marry you they can become as powerful as you." Murata said. "You must watch your back."

"I will thank you." Wolfram said as he left the room.

After Wolfram was gone Murata ordered one of the guards to summon Yozak.

* * *

"Hey great sage why'd you call me?" Yozak asked as he entered the office.

"I have a very important mission for you." Murata said.

Yozak's happy face changed into a serious one. He knew that if it wasn't that important Murata would notify Gwendel and Conrad about it and wouldn't mind giving him the orders in

front of them.

"What is it your Excellency." Yozak asked.

Murata produced an envelope and handed it to Yozak. The orange haired spy opened it and found himself staring at a picture of a man with a grey skin.

"What is it?" Yozak asked.

"The person you need to spy on. You're going to big Cimaron and look if you see a person or a lot of people with these characteristics. Also see if Belar is up to something and if a

person with a grey skin like this is with him." Murata explained.

"Why would you send me there?" Yozak asked.

"Just a feeling… Belar has been too quiet." Murata smiled.

"Very well I'll leave now." Yozak bowed as he went out of the office.

* * *

During dinner time everybody was silent. There was a dark aura surrounding the king nobody dared to ask why. They all knew the reason since Wolfram

kept his head on his plate. Yuuri was not pleased again by something Wolfram did.

"Conrad my dear, have you decided on whom to marry off Wolfie dear?" Cheri asked.

The others wanted to face palm themselves. Honestly Lady Cheri could be insensitive at times or she's just doing this to make Yuuri angrier.

"There are a lot of good candidates but I haven't decided yet. I think it's best if we left Wolfram enjoy first since he is still young." Conrad replied.

"You're absolutely right." Cheri agreed. "I'll start setting Wolfie here on dates with different nobles." Cheri winked at her grandson.

Yuuri slammed his spork and knife on his plate making it crack as he walked out of the room. Wolfram looked at his foster father who gave a nod for Wolfram to follow the young king.

"Yuuri !" Wolfram called as he ran after the king.

But Yuuri would not turn to look at him. Instead he started to run. Making Wolfram run faster.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Yuuri cried when they arrived at the king's garden.

"Yuuri's what wrong?" Wolfram asked as he reached out and touched Yuuri's shoulder.

"You, that's what's wrong, you make my blood boil whenever you're around me." Yuuri hissed.

"If you want me to go away just say so and I will." Wolfram said. "I'll marry someone from a far away land and live there. If it pleases you." Wolfram said.

"Don't you ever do that?" Yuuri barked making Wolfram's heart beat faster.

When Wolfram was about to reach out for Yuuri he saw a blade heading towards his king and quickly made himself a human shield. The assassin quickly fled.

"Oh my Wolfram!" Yuuri started to panic as he embraced the blonde who fell on the ground and was bleeding fast. "Help! Help! Wolfram don't leave me, that's an order."

-End of Chapter guys. :D

* * *

Thank you for reading please reviews….


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I am glad that many of you liked my last chapter.

I just watched the season finale of glee and I almost cried. I am going to miss Cris Colfer ,

I really really have a huge crush on him. (I just want to share this to the world!)

Nickesha: If a star marries a human or a demon they get new powers from their union. So in the case of demons they get an extra boast.

Although you can kill the stars the power the killer will get will be half the power he could get if he marries the star. Yeah I know it's weird but I have a weird brain. HAHAHA!

Thanks for the review!

Belldandy55555: I will add more drama don't worry. The last part of the chapter was only a treat for my loyal readers.

Kaede: I am replying to you in this chapter since you also read this story and my other one. Thank you so much for the review.

I was so touched. I always start with a blank page whenever I write my stories so I really don't know what will come. It's like my fingers dictate what will happen.

I am glad that you like my story.

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter ten:

Bloo entered big Shimaron's throne room and found a very pleased Belar on the throne.

"I trust that your smile mean you killed the star already." Bloo said as stopped in front of the king.

"The blonde is dying as we speak. The assassin I sent to kill him reported a few hours ago." Belar grinned.

"You're what?" Cried Bloo.

"My assassin." Belar answered casually not realizing that there is a problem.

"I told you that you have to kill the blonde to gain his powers!" Bloo said.

"And I did! I had him killed." Belar defensively replied.

"What I meant was YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM YOURSELF!" Bloo explained trying hard not to scream at the dumb king.

"Oh, I see… so what will happen?" Belar asked.

"If Wolfram dies, your assassin will gain his power and become the most powerful man your world." Bloo explained wanting to face palm himself.

"Oh that's okay, he works for me anyway." Belar smiled.

It took all of Bloo's strength not to strangle the king. How did this man stay in his position for so long without anybody trying to kill him? How

could Belar not realize that when the assassin gain powers that are fit for the gods there might be a possibility that he won't listen to king Moron and try to

take over big Shimaron and the world.

"You can't trust anybody except me , King Belar." Bloo finally said.

"And why is that?" Belar asked.

"Because I do not wish to rule in your world… Not like other men. I am only here because helping you in this would be helping accomplish my dream." Bloo replied.

"And what is your dream?" Belar asked.

"Well my dream is to rule over the star kingdom. It is not here and no mortal can ever set foot on it." Bloo replied.

"What's it going to do killing Wolfram?" Belar asked.

"He is the son of the queen." Bloo asked. " It's either you go to Wolfram or bring him here you're choice."

* * *

AFTER THREE DAYS….

At Shin Mokaku Wolfram still hasn't woken up and Yuuri almost didn't leave the blonde's side. He even asked for a desk and his paper works to be moved in the room.

While signing his papers Yuuri's eyes caught something moving. He quickly looked at Wolfram's direction and sees the blonde's left hand moving. He quickly sits beside the blonde

and held Wolfram's right hand. After a few more seconds Wolfram's eyes began to open and green met black.

"Wolfram, you're alive!" Yuuri cried as he embraced the blonde.

"M-my w-wou-nd…" Wolfram whispered.

"Oh, I am so sorry… wait I'll bring you water." Yuuri said as he left Wolfram's side.

Wolfram's wound did not heal quickly as it should be because it was so near his heart and it hit a very important vain. It will be a few more days before it gets better.

"Did the guy harm you?" Wolfram asked before drinking his water.

"No… He escaped I sent soldiers to track him down. Listen Wolfram I am going to assign guards for you. So this will not happen again. Yuuri said.

"What for, I am your bodyguard my job is to keep you safe even if it means dying for you." Wolfram said.

"Can you not say that? Don't throw away your life like that." Yuuri reprimanded

"It is not throwing away my life… It's more like service to my own country." Wolfram countered.

"Don't talk like you're not important!" Yuuri cried.

"Why? Why am I more important than the king?" Wolfram challenged.

Yuuri was about to answer when somebody knocked on the door.

"Yuuri, Sara is here he wants to talk to you." Murata said as he entered the room.

"I am not finish with you." Yuuri glared at Wolfram before he went out of the room.

"I wonder can both of you get through a day without fighting." Murata smiled amused as he sat on a chair next to Wolfram's bed.

Wolfram did not reply he just kept looking at the door.

"You're worried because Sarah is here." Murata blurted out.

"He is Yuuri's first love. They are actually the one who will always have a place in your heart." Wolfram said.

"Don't lose hope. I am sure Yuuri has feelings for you." Murata smiled.

"Maybe he does… but are they stronger than his feelings for Sara." Wolfram asked.

"Only time can tell." Murata said. "Anyway Wolfram what you did was not smart at all. You are not supposed to die by the hands of a mortal."

"It's either Yuuri or I." Wolfram said.

"How sure are you that it's Yuuri they really came for?" Murata asked as light hits his glasses making it impossible to see his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked.

"I think that I am not the only one who knows about your secret." The sage answered. "And they are coming here to try to get your powers."

"What should I do?" Wolfram asked.

"Nothing really, you can't stop them from finding you. But you're a noble now it'll be harder to kill you. You just have to be smart and watch your back.

Also I think you should tell your family and Gunter." Murata said.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, they are trust worthy people." Murata asked. "Do you want me to get them now?" Murata asked.

"Yes, but what about Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

Murata didn't reply and was looking at Wolfram sadly.

"You really think they're going back together?" Wolfram asked afraid to know the answer.

"Yuuri could be stupid sometimes… and we can't trust people who are in love and acts irrational with this kind of matter." Murata replied as he left the blonde.

Wolfram's heart sank as he heard the sage's answer.

* * *

AT THE STAR KINGDOM…

Elizabeth just watched the great sage leave her brother alone in his room. Even though it's day time. Elizabeth and the others have been looking for

any strange behavior in the demon and human races. It is almost time for her to report back to her mother so she left her spot and went to in the castle.

Stella is currently having a meeting with her council about possible lunar people invasion. Of course the queen knew that many of the council are in

it together with the enemy. But she has to pretend to that she is clueless about this and pretend to make plans to them.

Elizabeth entered the council room causing everybody to look at her.

"That's all for now, you are all dismissed." Stella said.

Elizabeth waited for the members to leave before she approached her mother.

"Let's go for a walk shall we?" Stella smiled as she laced her arm to Elizabeth's.

"How is Wolfram?" Stella asked when they were in the queen's garden.

"Awake. But it seems that his luck is almost out." Elizabeth answered.

" One of our scouts told me that the lunar people are planning to kill Wolfram." Stella began.

"We must help him." Elizabeth panicked.

"If we do we'll just fall for their trap!" Stella said. "I am sure Wolfram can protect himself. You did inform me that he is adopted by Conrad Weller who is very close to the king.

We must be content with this for now."

-End of Chapter.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews!

Kaede: Did I spell Sara as Sarah in the past chapters? I am s so sorry I didn't notice. It's Sara the king of small Shimaron. Thank you for the review.

I will try to update soon so I can answer your questions! LOL.

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter eleven:

Wolfram found himself in an awkward moment when his new family together with Gunter and Murata were standing in front of him waiting for him to speak.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Gwendel asked breaking the silence that lasted for several minutes. "We are ruling a nation here and you are wasting time!"

"Go ahead Wolfram, tell them." Murata encouraged.

"Well...I…uhm…kind of lied about where I came from." Wolfram began.

"That's why I told you to do more research on him!" Gwendel growled at Conrad.

"You can tell us Wolfram, I will accept you for how you are." Conrad smiled ignoring his older brother. The brown haired soldier sat beside his adopted son and held his hand.

"Conrad's right Wolfie we will accept you for who you are, right Gwendel?" Cheri elbowed her eldest son.

"I am not demon or human." Wolfram began as he looked at the shocked expressions of his family and the royal adviser." I came from a different world where I was a prince there.

I am from the star kingdom."

"That's impossible that world is only a myth!" Gunter cried.

"Then how do you explain why esoteric stone doesn't affect Wolfram?" Murata asked as he fixed his glasses. "There is a possibility that it exists every myth has a fragment of truth in it.

No matter how small it might be. How else would they be invented?"

Gunter was speechless by what the great sage said.

"Why did you come here?"Gwendel asked.

"To fix a mistake." Wolfram asked.

"When will you return?" Conrad asked with sadness in his tone.

"When I left for your world I gave up my immortality and my citizenship there. I can never go back." Wolfram replied.

Conrad smiled at his step son's answer. He knew he shouldn't be but he is very fond of the blonde and even if it has only been days he already loves the blonde as if he was really

the brown haired soldier's blood.

"So what mistake are you trying to correct?" Gunter asked.

"It has something to do with Yuuri." Wolfram bit his lower lip as he could see the people's faces change into angry ones. Even Conrad let go of his hands and moved away from him.

"I tried to make him happy by sending a person to be his partner. I didn't know what Sara really was…. I am sorry for what has happened to Yuuri ever since he and Sara got together."

"So you're telling us that you're responsible why Yuuri and Sara got together?" Gwendel asked.

Wolfram nodded.

"So you left everything to fix what you have done?" Gunter asked.

"I love him…." Wolfram replied helplessly.

"That's so romantic!" Cheri cried as she embraced the blonde.

"I guess you're off the hook." Gwendel said. "After all I know that you're the only person for Yuuri. Just make sure the king doesn't pick Sara."

"But how could I possibly accomplish that? By now I am sure Yuuri and Sarah are going back together." Wolfram reasoned.

"You're the reason that's why they're a couple anyway so you fix it." Gwendel snapped as he went out of the room.

"Don't mind him Wolfram, I'll help you." Cheri smiled. "I have a plan."

Conrad, Murata and Gunter also told Wolfram they'll help him which gave the blonde some confidence. Cheri started to tell others of her plan. All of them knew that Yuuri has

a strong attraction to Wolfram. All they have to do is make the king jealous.

"But he can really be violent when he's angry!" Wolfram protested.

"It'll be bad for his heart!" Gunter cried.

"Shut up Gunter!" Cheri snapped. " Do you want your beloved king in the palms of that witch?"

Gunter shrank away to a corner of the room like a scared puppy.

"Don't forget Sara has mind control." Murata warned.

"Actually I am immune to such powers. And also I know a potion that will make all of you immune to it permanently." Wolfram smiled.

"Then we better have you make it as soon as possible and have everybody take it including Yuuri." Murata said as he handed Wolfram a piece of paper to write all the ingredients

that the blonde would need.

"Wait I forgot to tell you guys something." Murata called before Conrad and the others could open the door. "There is someone or a group of people trying to kill Wolfram."

Conrad and the others quickly turned around to look at the sage, shocked at what Murata said including Wolfram.

"I think they are after Wolfram's power. They must not kill Wolfram or they'll become as powerful as he is." Murata said.

"I will assign guards to Wolfram." Conrad stated.

"Will that look suspicious?" Wolfram asked.

"He is right Conrad." Murata said. "The only way to keep Wolfram in check is not let him go to places with few people and don't let him do something heroic.

Even if it's Yuuri's life on the line."

Wolfram didn't bother to protest anymore because he knew that they were right. If he got killed by whoever was after him it'll only make thing worse. Murata

finally dismissed everybody from their small meeting. He told the blonde to stay and wait for him for the said ingredients. After an hour or so Murata returned with the

ingredients in Wolfram's room.

"This potion is very dangerous for mind controllers do not let them drink this or else they'll die." Wolfram warned the sage once he finished filling several glasses with the potion.

Murata drank his before he took the glasses to the others.

* * *

Wolfram was able to join the others at dinner that night. Although he moved slowly he has made progress. As they were expecting Yuuri announced that he and Sara are a couple again.

And it took Wolfram all his strength not to cry. It was only once did Yuuri made I contact with him and as soon as their eyes met the double black quickly looked away.

"Oh I haven't noticed you." Sara smiled at Wolfram. " Yuuri, who is this?"

"I am sorry I forgot to introduce him to you." Yuuri apologized. "This is Lord Wolfram Weller, adopted son of Lord Conrad Weller."

"Oh… you're the famous blonde!" Sara grinned. "I am pleased to meet you. What do you do here in the castle?"

"I am the king's bodyguard, your grace." Wolfram replied.

"Honestly Yuuri, you're so sweet to pick a soldier with almost the same hair coloring like mine. But next time pick someone better looking, such a poor copy of me!"

Sara complained. " I want him to be assigned a different task. See to it Gwendel."

Everybody in the room resisted their urge to roll their eyes. Sara is being catty as usual. How could he compare himself to Wolfram when the green eyed blonde is

far better looking than this king?

"I choose Wolfram because of his skills not looks. Don't insult him like that apologize." Yuuri ordered.

Everybody was shocked to find their king growing a back bone. Usually he would just let Sara do whatever he wants.

"Wolfram, I think it's late. I'll help you to your room." Yuuri said as he stood up and walked towards the blonde.

"Yuuri what about me?" Sara whined.

"I'll meet you in my room after I dropped Wolfram off." Yuuri said not looking at his pissed boyfriend not waiting for Sara's reply as he placed Wolfram's arm around his neck

and they started to walk out of the room.

"You don't have to do this." Wolfram said when they were at the corridor. "I want to, it's my fault anyway that's why you're in this state."

"It's my duty to protect you." Wolfram reminded him.

"I am sorry for asking you to dinner and about Sara." Yuuri apologized. "He's always like that when he feels threaten."

Wolfram let out a laugh, while Yuuri looked at him curiously.

"Well because you're handsome, smart an-" Yuuri stopped himself from continuing his sentenced.

"I am sorry." Yuuri began.

"For what?" Wolfram asked.

"For telling you I liked you and then getting back together with Sara." Yuuri replied.

"Don't mind about me Yuuri I only want your happiness." Wolfram smiled.

"So can we still be friends?" Yuuri asked.

"The best of friends." Wolfram assured the double black but deep inside his heart was bleeding.

"Thank you Wolfram." Yuuri grinned from ear to ear as he opend the door for the blonde to enter and bid him goodnight.

* * *

Yuuri found Sara sitting on one of the couches Yuuri requested to be placed in his room. Sara greeted the double black with a glare.

"Hey, I know you're mad but I owe my life to that guy." Yuuri started.

"I am your boyfriend Yuuri… And you choose him over me!" Sara went ballistic started breaking furnitures.

Yuuri quickly embraced Sara from behind like he does to calm the boy down.

"I love you Sarah." Yuuri said.

* * *

-End of chapter

I am sorry Aliana and the others but I had to do it…

I really don't find Sara attractive compared to other characters maybe he is just not my type. Anyways please review and thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Pikeebo- Yeah… I know Yuuri never learns… * sigh*. Who knows what Sara will do to Wolfram? Maybe Sara just went back because he doesn't

want Yuuri to get over him and be replaced by Wolfram.

Kaede- I think the reason behind why they are not curious about Murata knowing the truth because they have a lot of things on their plate with our

love triangle. I am sure Gwendel will soon be in it. He just left because he has to do Yuuri's paper works because apparently the king's ex lover just arrived.

And the king forgot he has a country to govern. Thank you for the review.

Aliana- Cheri's plan is to make Yuuri really jealous and make him admit that he loves Wolfram and not Sara.

Nickesha- Wolfram placed his arm around Yuuri because he is not yet fully recovered from the failed assassination attempt even though he has remarkable

healing abilities because his wound was very fatal. I am sorry if the explanation of Wolfram was too rushed. Thank you for the review!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter twelve

Somebody knocked on Wolfram's door causing the blonde to wake up. When the blonde tried to get up he was glad that his wound was all healed up.

"Good-.." Wolfram said.

Murata quickly pushed the blonde in the room before Wolfram could finish his sentence.

"Good thing I came here before Yuuri could!" Murata cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uhm… was answering the door." Wolfram replied.

"I guess Lady Cheri didn't tell you. You're supposed to pretend to be injured for another week." Murata said.

"Why?" Wolfram cried.

"It's part of her plan. Now shut up and follow her orders or else prepare to lose Yuuri." Murata hissed as he heard somebody's footsteps.

After a few seconds somebody started knocking on the door. Wolfram went to his bed and pretended he was still injured and has just woken up.

Murata gave Wolfram a last glance to check if his acting was convincing before the sage opened the door.

"Good Morning Wolf-" Yuuri greeted wide eyed. He was surprised to see his best friend opening the door of the blonde's room.

"Good morning Shibuya!" Murata grinned. "Shouldn't you be on your morning jog with Lord Weller?"

"I skipped it." Yuuri replied as he entered the room without even asking the great sage. "What are you doing here anyway?" the double black king asked

with pure jealousy in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Murata.

"Well… I was just going to help Wolfram go to the dining room since he can't walk by himself that well." Murata smiled. " But in my opinion he shouldn't move that much.

I offered to join him in breakfast but he refused saying you'd come looking for him."

Yuuri bit his lower lip as he looked as his best friend and then to the blonde feeling guilty about what the great sage has said.

"I'll have breakfast with you here instead." Yuuri suggested looking at Wolfram. For some reason he doesn't want to leave the blonde alone with the sage.

"That would be improper your majesty you have a boyfriend." Wolfram said.

"Then I'll carry you to the dining room." Yuuri offered.

"What will people think Shibuya?" Murata asked. "We all know Sara can get very jealous. You should go ahead Wolfram and I will be joining you shortly."

"No, I am going with you even if I have to wait for Wolfram." Yuuri snapped.

Murata smiled at his king before he went to Wolfram's closet to get the blonde casual clothes to change in.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked alarmed when he saw Murata taking off Wolfram's pajamas.

"No way you're helping him with that! I'll do it for him!" Yuuri barked as he snatched Wolfram's clothes from Murata and they started to argue. But clearly Murata was just playing

Yuuri.

At the end a blushing Wolfram was being helped by the great demon king and the great sage change clothes. Since both Yuuri and Murata won't let the other do it alone. It took a

long time before they finished dressing up poor Wolfram. But when it was time to help the blonde walk to the dining room Murata won because they can't have people making more

rumors about the king and Wolfram or else Sara will go ballistic, and we don't want that to happen do we? Yuuri walked first followed by Murata and Wolfram from time to time Yuuri

with take a look at them and would tell Murata to fix his hand since it was near the blonde's crotch.

The guards opened the door for the three. Everybody greeted Yuuri, Murata and Wolfram a good morning. After Yuuri sat on his seat nobody tried to start a conversation with the double

black because he looks like he's in a bad mood.

"Wolfram, you shouldn't be out here. You need to stay in bed until your wounds heal." Sara said in a concerned tone. But everybody in the table knows that he just wants Wolfram to

be away from Yuuri.

"I think his majesty king Sara is right Wolfie… Don't worry Murata would be happy to eat with you during meals." Cheri smiled.

"Wolfram will eat his meals with us." Yuuri snapped.

Cheri's smile grew wider while the others tried to hide their smiles.

"But Wolfram has a hard time walking!" Sara exclaimed.

"I'll carry him if I have to. He eats with us." Yuuri said.

"Don't worry your majesty. I have the answer to your problems!" Anisana smiled as she stood up and went out of the room.

Gunter and Gwendel looked at each other terrified at what invention could the red head get. It only took Anisana five minutes to get her invention.

"Behold my wheel chair kun!" She introduced. "Now Wolfram can go wherever he wants to with this baby until he gets better, c'mon Wolfram take it for a spin."

Wolfram not knowing that Anisana had a reputation in the castle for her inventions decided to give it a try. With the red head's help Wolfram sat on the wooden wheeled contraption.

"Now Wolfram see the controllers over here? Those are what you need to use it to make the wheel chair move the controllers are very self explanatory." Anisana explained.

"Be careful Wolfram!" Conrad warned when the blonde was about to press a button.

Wolfram not really taking into mind his father's warnings. He pressed the forward button. Everybody braced themselves waiting for an explosion. Conrad was the one who opene

d his eyes first when there was no explosion.

"It works!" Conrad gasped.

"Of course it does, honestly you under estimate me Lord Weller!" Anisana frowned.

"Wow Anisana thank you!" Wolfram smiled as he made the wheel chair move towards the inventor and hugged her making Anisana blush.

Murata and Cheri looked at Yuuri who was getting jealous again.

"Wolfram would you get off her!" Yuuri barked.

Wolfram quickly removed his arms around Anisana's waist as if he got burned by touching her.

Cheri looked at the others and gave a wink as she stood up and gave Wolfram a death hug.

"This is wonderful news my dear Wolfram. Now you can go to your dates!" Cheri giggled.

"What dates?" Wolfram asked startled.

"Well you see Wolfram after you saved his majesty's life from the assassins... a lot of nobles both men and women young and old has been asking for your health and wants to visit you."

Gunter explained.

"Also the number of marriage proposal has been doubled." Conrad sighed.

"So here's your schedule for your dates. It'll start later at three in the afternoon." Cheri handed Wolfram a copy of his schedule.

"So many!" Wolfram cried.

Before any say anything about Wolfram's reaction they heard a loud bang. Yuuri has left the dining room. Sara excused himself as he followed Yuuri.

"I think you over did it mother." Gwendel said.

"Well that's the point!" Cheri giggled. "Did Gisela leave already?"

"Yes. I sent her to the Von Christ lands it will be three months before she gets back." Gunter replied.

"Good, that healer has a really big crush on Wolfie she has a potential to ruin our plans." Cheri said." Now for plan two. Gunter you will tell his majesty that the study is

being renovated and move him to the room where he could see Wolfram during his dates."

"But his majesty will not be able to concentrate on his studies!" Gunter cried.

"It's either that or Sara will stay here forever!" Cheri snapped. "Conrad, be a listening ear and a crying shoulder to Yuuri, Murata continue to flirt with Wolfram.

Everybody got that?"

"What about me and uncle Gwendel?" Wolfram asked.

"Just do what you do normally." Cheri smiled. "Let's go team!"

For the rest of the week Cheri and the other have been continuing their plan. And Yuuri is so close to losing it. It was only a matter of time before he could no longer

stop himself and go down to the gardens and interrupt Wolfram's date. Question is will Wolfram's poor date end up alive?

-End of Chapter-

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you like it or not? Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the review/s!

All I can say is that this chapter is full of drama.

I don't own KKM

Chapter Thirteen:

Sara handed a glass of wine to a very upset demon king. The blonde king feels so frustrated because no matter what he does he couldn't lift the double black's mood and Yuuri pays little attention to him.

He didn't travel that far just to be ignored by his ex lover and watch that him get jealous at somebody else. Sara couldn't believe that Wolfram is winning in this game of love.

And the blonde noble doesn't have any clue that the king has eyes for him. He doesn't even try and yet he has Yuuri's attention while Sara is trying his best just to make the double black look at him.

Sara watched has Yuuri took a sip from the glass clearly the double black's mind is somewhere far… It's probably at the other side of the castle where Wolfram is entertaining his visitors.

Thank goodness that blonde can walk again and his wound is all healed up. Yuuri can't use the "I need to check up on Wolfram and help him go to the dining room" reason to leave their bedroom early.

It's a good thing Yuuri hasn't asked him to leave and they would always have sex every night. But Sara knew that if he didn't accuse his boyfriend of cheating Yuuri would never touch him.

Sara took a deep breath before he stood up and started walking out the door not bothering to say good bye to Yuuri.

When suddenly he heard a glass break and quickly turned around to see his so called boyfriend standing up and running towards the door.

"Yuuri!" Sara called but Yuuri ignored him. Sara decided to follow Yuuri he knew that the demon king could be reckless at times. And judging by how Yuuri has changed stopping him to do something reckless would be close to impossible.

People stopped to look at the two kings running to the other side of the castle. Clearly this is not going to end in a good note judging from Sara's facial reaction. One of the servants decided to call Conrad and Gunter to follow the two kings.

"Do you think his majesty reached his limit?" Gunter asked Conrad as they walked to the garden where currently Wolfram is having one of his dates.

"I think so too. You should summon mother, the great sage and Gwendel the situation might get out of control." Conrad replied.

Guenter nodded and quickly disappeared to look for the others.

* * *

Wolfram was having tea with his seventeenth date of more than a week.

And the blonde is having the worst time as usual. He was having different dates with men and women stuck up men and women he was not interested with.

The only way he could get through this is imagine that he is with Yuuri. But of course he had to be careful not to call his dates Yuuri which almost happened several times already.

Today his date is with Karstart Von Christ one of Gunter's cousin. He has silver hair like Gunter but curly and is only shoulder length. A very handsome man but like his cousin, Karstark is quite a handful.

He would always shout praises to Wolfram, give him death hugs and does very unpredictable things just like Gunter. Maybe it really does run in the family.

While Karstark is blabbering about himself Wolfram noticed a man with black hair walking towards them in a very fast pace followed by another man with long blonde hair.

It was clear that it was Yuuri and Sara.

"Good afternoon Yuuri would you like to join us?" Wolfram nervously smiled.

Yuuri didn't answer he just kept on looking at Yuuri. Wolfram gave Sara a look that says help me. But Sara gave the same look at Wolfram.

"Yuuri, this is Lord Karstark Von Christ, Gunter's cousin." Wolfram introduced.

Still Yuuri didn't move. It was when Karstark extended his hand to Yuuri did the king move and slapped his hand away.

"YUURI!" Both Sara and Wolfram cried as Wolfram stood up from his chair and went to Karstark side of the table to check his hand.

"It's just a bruise, I'll heal it." Wolfram said.

Karstark was close to tear, being slapped by the king even though it was only a hand felt like a stab to the heart for the silver haired man.

When Karstark couldn't hold his tears anymore he started to cry as he embraced Wolfram which angered Yuuri more.

The double king separated the two making Karstark fall on the ground butt first which ruined his all white attire.

"Oh my gosh Karstark!" Wolfram cried as he tried to go to silver haired man only to be stopped by Yuuri. "Let me go Yuuri!"

"So you're taking his side?" Yuuri asked as he tightened his grip on Wolfram's wrist.

"Yes I am taking his side you're wrong and he's right!" Wolfram cried. "What gotten in to you? He's a guest!"

Yuuri got angrier and tighten his grip on Wolfram's wrist until both of them heard something snap and then Wolfram started to shout because of pain.

"My wrist, it's broken!" Wolfram screamed as he started to cry.

Shocked at what he has done Yuuri let go of Wolfram's wrist causing the blonde to lose balance and fall on the ground. Yuuri tried to help poor Wolfram but the blonde just moved away from Yuuri.

The double black king looked around but nobody would look him in the eye. Finally Conrad and the other came.

"Thake Lord Wolfram to his room, I'll follow shortly to make sure that his wrist heals correctly." Murata whispered to Conrad.

Conrad nodded as he walked to his adopted son and carried him away. Cheri and Gwendel followed the two. Gunter on the other hand went to his cousin to check if Karstark was hurt.

When Gunter was finish inspecting if Karstark has any injuries he helped the poor boy up and led him out, while whispering apologies.

* * *

"I-I didn't mean to hurt them." Yuuri finally said to Murata.

"But you did Shibuya, you need to control your temper." Murata said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Please apologize to them for me." Yuuri said.

"As you wish, I have to tend to Wolfram's wrist." Murata replied as he left Sara and Yuuri for their much needed talk.

When Yuuri felt that nobody else was around he finally turned around to look at his boyfriend. He gestured Sara to take a seat. Both of them knew that the end of their relationship in near.

"I can't do this anymore." Sara whispered afraid that if he would speak louder he would break down. "I-I can't stand here and watch you run after somebody else…"

"I am sorry it's just that I can't help feel protective about Wolfram. I can't take it when I see him with others." Yuuri said.

"It's because you love him!" Sara snapped. "This past days has been like a living hell for me. Yes I was your boyfriend but… people can see that you have your eyes on someone else."

"I don't know if I love him." Yuuri said.

"Just admit it Yuuri… to me, to him, to everybody." Sara begged. "I am not the only one who gets hurt anymore. I am sure Wolfram doesn't even know what to do anymore because everything he does you scold him about it."

"I guess you're right." Yuuri agreed.

"Go and tell him that when he gets better. I am sorry I came here and confused you." Sara apologized. "I guess when I heard from gossips that you're planning to court someone I got possessive and came here. You know that I could be selfish."

"Our time has passed, Sara. We tried to make it work for the second time but it's not the same anymore." Yuuri smiled.

"That's why I am setting you free." Sara said as he kissed Yuuri on the forehead. "Good bye."

"Good bye." Yuuri whispered back.

Sara gave a sad smile as he stood up and left the double black. As soon as he turned his back he began to cry.

* * *

-End of Chapter

What do you think? Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Nickesha- Thanks for the review!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Yuuri told Sara that he could leave the next day but the blonde king told Yuuri that he wants to leave right away, because he really wanted to be far away from the castle and wants to be alone with himself.

Before leaving Sara decided to drop by Wolfram's room and have a talk to him.

When he entered the room Murata just finished treating Wolfram's wrist and there were a lot of people in the room.

"Can I have a talk with Wolfram privately?" Sara asked everybody.

"I am sorry but whatever you have to tell him you have to do it in front of me." Conrad replied.

"Very well then." Sara smiled as he sat beside Wolfram.

Nobody left the room because everybody was afraid Sara might do something to the blonde.

"You know I have half a mind to kill you." Sara drew out his sword ready to strike down the king. "But I couldn't possibly hurt the person Yuuri loves. I came by to say good bye and good luck. I set Yuuri free take care of him." He did not wait for Wolfram's reply as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Why?" Wolfram blurted out making Sara stop. "Why did you set him free?"

"Because I love him." Sara smiled as he opened the door and left.

Cheri and Gunter started cheering and dancing around while the rest smiled.

But Wolfram remained silent. Conrad noticed the sad looking blonde and decided to talk to him while the others were celebrating.

"What's wrong Wolfram?" Conrad asked.

"I am scared…of Yuuri." Wolfram replied with glassy eyes.

"Do you want to get away from the castle for a while? Like a vacation?" Conrad asked.

Wolfram nodded as he embraced his adopted father.

The next day Conrad asked if Wolfram could have a vacation outside the castle.

Which Yuuri declined, the brown haired soldier tried to persuade the king to change his mind but the double black wouldn't budge.

Before Conrad left the maou's office Yuuri warned him that whoever helps Wolfram get out of the castle will be punished for treason.

Just when everybody thought the problems were over and that Wolfram and Yuuri will finally get together.

And hoping that their king would be back to being the sweet king they used to know.

They come to realize it's far from over. Wolfram would not come out of his room even if Yuuri summons him.

People would always hear Yuuri banging on Wolfram's door whenever the double black has a free time.

Yuuri got to the point where he gave and order that Wolfram will not be given a meal not unless the blonde comes out of the room.

But that didn't do anything because Yuuri haven't caught the blonde going out of his room yet.

* * *

But one evening Yuuri decided to hide near the blonde's room and check if somebody has been helping the blonde by bringing him food.

When suddenly the door of Wolfram's room opens and a blonde wearing a night gown came out, Yuuri became jealous again because he thought that Wolfram has a woman.

When suddenly half of the blonde's body has been illuminated by the moon light revealing and angelic face that could only belong to Wolfram.

Yuuri decided not to jump on Wolfram because there is a possibility that the blonde could return to his room right away.

The double black king followed Wolfram and realizes that the blonde was headed to the kitchens.

He watched as the blonde noble opened the cabinets looking for food. When the blonde had chosen a food he wanted he sat on the kitchen counter and started eating.

That's when Yuuri decided to show himself.

* * *

While Wolfram was eating in the kitchen he left the kitchen door slightly open.

The door started to open even though there was no wind.

The blonde had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and when he looked to the door's direction he dropped his food. Yuuri was there smiling at the blonde.

"Finally you decided to come out of your room." Yuuri smiled.

Wolfram looked around the room trying to find an exit.

When he found one he hurriedly ran to it but Yuuri summoned one of his water dragons to grab the blonde just in time.

"Let me go!" Wolfram demanded.

Yuuri just ignored him as he left the kitchen, the water dragon who was stilling holding Wolfram.

"Where are you taking me?" Wolfram asked but was ignored by the double black.

The guards who witnessed this event didn't try to help poor Lord Wolfram.

All of the soldiers knew that if everything doesn't go well Yuuri might lose himself and hurt Wolfram in the process for the nth time.

"Don't you dare call Conrad or the others." Yuuri hissed at one of the soldiers.

While Wolfram kept on shouting at the guards to call his father.

As Yuuri slammed the door of his room as the water dragon threw the blonde on the king's bed.

"Don't make me summon one of my dragons to restrain you." Yuuri warned when Wolfram tried to get off the bed.

Wolfram finally gave up and sat still on the bed. Yuuri sat beside him and the blonde moved away. Yuuri did not bother to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Why do you torture me so?" Wolfram asked after a long silence.

"That is not true Wolfram!" Yuuri protested.

"You tell me you love me and then you get back with your ex. I try to forget my love for you by meeting other people and yet you come and ruin my dates with them." Wolfram said.

Wolfram was about to say something else when Yuuri silenced him with a kiss.

"You love me!" Yuuri laughed as he broke the kissed and embrace Wolfram.

Wolfram pushed the double black away.

"Yes I have. You don't know how long I have loved you…" Wolfram whispered as he started to cry. "Even after you broke my wrist… Why can't I stop loving you…who is a monster?"

Wolfram started to shake as he started to cry harder.

Even though Yuuri was hurt by what Wolfram called him. Yuuri knew he deserved it.

Slowly he embraced the blonde who in return buried his face on Wolfram's chest.

"Call me anything you want. Just let me love you please." Yuuri begged.

"But… you'll hurt me." Wolfram said looking up to the double black.

"You'll always get in relationship no matter how cautious." Yuuri replied.

Wolfram smiled at the double black's honestly as he kissed Yuuri on the lips.

The double black surprise that Wolfram gave him another chance deepened the kiss.

That night was the most memorable night in both of Wolfram's and Yuuri's lives.

It was the night where the two gave themselves to each other for the first time and became one.

The next day Wolfram awoke with a smile on his face.

He never knew that such happiness exists. He had no regrets of what happened the other night.

After a few minutes Yuuri awoke as well with the same feeling as Wolfram did.

They walked hand in hand to the dining to greet everybody.

The storm is over…or is it?

-End of chapter

* * *

Thanks for reading please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for all the reviews! I finally got more than one review on the last chapter!

Thank you to Nickesha, Belldandy55555 and Kaede for reviewing!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Belar and Bloo were having breakfast today. As usual Bloo wanted to strangle the stupid king but he needs the moron still.

When suddenly the door of Belar's private dining room opened and Sara entered.

"Ah my nephew has come to visit me!" Belar boomed. "Where have you been these past few months?"

"I well… I've been at the Demon kingdom and I went to other places." Sara replied as he sat down and started to fill his plate with food.

"You what?" Belar outraged. The king of big Shimaron was always known to disapprove Yuuri and Sara's relationship when they were dating.

"I got back with Yuuri and then I broke up with him a few days after." Sara explained.

"That's great my boy!" Belar cheered. "Look Bloo my nephew just tricked the demon king's heart and broke it again!" He said looking at Bloo and taking with his mouth fool causing bits of food to land on the poor man's face.

Bloo glared at Belar but the king didn't notice it.

"Actually, it was the other way around." Sara confessed.

Making Belar drop his utensils as he looked at the Sara with an open mouth, Bloo was also surprised but his face remained emotionless.

"He is in love with someone else that's why I let him go." Sara replied his voice a little shaky.

"You shouldn't have done that! Let him suffer!" Belar barked and the continued to reprimand Sara of his stupidity.

"Who did he fell in love with if I may ask your majesty?" Bloo suddenly asked. When Belar was satisfied by how he reprimanded Sara.

"Lord Wolfram Weller." Sara replied.

Belar and Bloo looked at each other as both smiled evilly.

"Sara my dear, I am sorry that I can't accompany you during your visit here in Big Shimaron. " But feel free to look around and of course you can stay as long as you like. If you could excuse us, Bloo let's go." Belar smiled.

Sara found his uncle's actions weird, like how he kept his new best friend Bloo around him all the time.

Are they lovers? No, probably not since Belar still keeps his harem of concubines.

And Bloo is not the kind of guy who would let his lover sleep with another man or woman by the way he moves.

Also Belar doesn't like socializing with commoners and Bloo looked like a peasant even when he is wearing clothes fit for a king.

This is really weird and Sara knew something bad is going to happen. He needed to act fast. After he finished his breakfast he left the room and the palace.

He knew that he had to get out of the place Belar was not the king anymore he's being ruled by Bloo.

And Bloo is a very dangerous person just by the way he looks at you with those grey eyes.

* * *

Bloo sat on one of the couches in Belar's office where they are currently having their small meeting.

" Your nephew… Sara." Bloo began as he sipped from his glass of water.

"What about him?" Belar asked still happy about their new knowledge.

"I believe he is a threat to our plans arrest him." Bloo ordered.

"You're being paranoid Bloo." Belar smiled. "Sara is harmless, we are bound by blood he won't betray me."

"Do it or I will." Bloo warned.

"Fine, I'll have him on house arrest." Belar said as he called for one of the soldiers and ordered him to make Sara stay in the castle without letting him know he is on house arrest.

But later the same soldier returned to report that Sara is missing. Bloo glared at Belar.

"Search for him!" Bloo snapped at the guard.

The guard looked terrified and looked at Belar for some help.

"Do as he says." Belar nodded. Part of him too was afraid of Bloo like the soldier even though he was the king.

"Yes, your majesty." The soldier bowed as he left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile Yuuri and Wolfram were having midnight snacks at their chamber's balcony.

A routine they developed every night after they made love and were not that sleepy yet.

* * *

FLASH BACK OF THE NIGHT THAT YUURI AND WOLFRAM STARTED HAVING MIDNIGHT SNACKS…

Yuuri woke up in the middle of the night to find Wolfram missing. Yuuri started to panic thought of several reasons why the blonde was missing.

Like he was abducted or he decided to run away. The double black quickly jumped out of the bed only wearing boxers and started to scream Wolfram's name. Yuuri was about to open the door in his chamber and alert the guards when someone called him.

"Yuuri what's wrong?" Wolfram asked wearing his white night gown. He just entered the room from the balcony.

Yuuri became teary-eyed as he ran to Wolfram and embrace him with such passion and started kissing his face, neck and shoulders. That made the blonde giggle.

"What were you doing shouting my name?" Wolfram asked still giggling.

"I thought you ran away or got kidnapped!" Yuuri cried.

"Yuuri… you with your over active imagination." Wolfram sighed. "I was just having a midnight snack at the balcony. Would you like to come?"

Yuuri nodded as he took Wolfram's hand and started walking but the blonde stopped him. Yuuri gave Wolfram a curious look as the blonde walked away from him. Then a few seconds later returned with a robe.

"You'll catch a cold if you go out in your boxers. And besides I don't want people seeing you only with boxers." Wolfram whispered making Yuuri blush.

Yuuri found a small table outside with two chairs. There was water and powders for tea.

Wolfram quickly made a Jasmine tea for Yuuri and they sat quietly occasionally nibbling on a cookie.

"Why are you eating at this time and why outside?" Yuuri asked

"Our activities earlier made me hungry." Wolfram winked. "And I always found peace when looking at the night sky filled with stars."

"You love the stars?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, more than you could ever know." Wolfram smiled.

"But not more than me?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

Wolfram started to laugh as he shook his head.

END OF FLASH BACK…

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram were having their midnight snack more than an hour already. Yuuri noticed Wolfram taking a small pack of powder tea on one of the pockets of his night gown.

"What is that?" Yuuri asked.

"Moon tea." Wolfram answered casually.

"Moon tea?" Yuuri asked

"Yes Yuuri, I drink it every time we make love so I won't get pregnant." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Don't you want to bear my children?" Yuuri asked offended that his partner is taking moon tea.

"Of course I do. But we just started dating not even engaged!" Wolfram reasoned.

When suddenly there was a sting on his left cheek. Wolfram blushed his mouth open. Yuuri just proposed to him.

"I just proposed to you and I am not taking it back." Yuuri said. "I am the king and you must accept." He said as he left Wolfram and prepared for bed.

* * *

Wolfram stayed in his seat for almost half an hour when he hears a voice.

"Wolfram…"

It was a voice Wolfram never thought he could hear again. He started to move to check if Yuuri is asleep. When the voice told Wolfram that he doesn't have to worry the king is asleep.

"Sister." Wolfram called as he looked up at the stars. " Is it okay if we talk? Mother might punish you!"

" Do not worry brother for mother is fine with this. I congratulate you on your engagement. We both know how much you had to go through to have this happiness." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you sister, I had help and you were one of those who had helped me I owe part of this happiness with you." Wolfram thanked.

"I did little brother, I came here to warn you… the lunar people are plotting something bad to you. Remember happiness there doesn't last long. But it would eventually come back. Much like a pattern." Elizabeth warned.

"I am not afraid of them sister." Wolfram replied.

"But you should… I am here to warn you. Do not let your engagement be known to the whole world just yet. Not until the lunar people down there are defeated…" Elizabeth's last words as Wolfram felt her sister's presence disappear.

-End of chapter-

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading the last chapter!

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Wolfram didn't have an ounce of sleep because of what happened last night.

The demon king just proposed to him and after a few minutes his sister visited him to warn him not to let other people know of the blonde's engagement to the king at the moment.

Wolfram was happy of course that the guy of his dreams asked his hand already.

But he felt sad and frustrated because he has to keep this news a secret for the safety of the both of them.

The blonde knew that if he told the double black to keep their engagement a secret Yuuri would throw a tantrum.

The only person best to tell about his problem is the great sage. Since the great sage has helped him with his greatest problem… getting together with Yuuri. And Murata is a very reasonable and understanding person.

He is also the one who can calm down Yuuri next to the blonde's step father of course.

Silently Wolfram got out of the royal king size bed and silently slipped out of the room.

It was dawn already he only have a few hours before Yuuri wakes up.

And the blonde was sure that if the king doesn't find him on the bed, Yuuri will panic and turn the castle upside down looking for him.

Wolfram knew that Yuuri could hurt someone when he becomes desperate looking for him and he best hurry for he doesn't want a dead soldier hunting his conscience at night.

When Wolfram was out of the room he quickly ran to the great sage's chamber at the end of the hall and started banging the door.

"What is it?" Murata asked still half asleep when he opened the door.

"I have a problem…" Wolfram said as he pushed passed Murata and entered the room.

Murata rolled his eyes and closed the door. While Wolfram sat on one of the leather sofas.

The great sage tried to offer the blonde drinks but Wolfram refused. So Murata poured a water for himself and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Well?" Murata said.

"Yuuri proposed to me a few hours ago and… and after he proposed my sister visited me and told me not to let other people know about it.

For I might endanger both Yuuri and my life." Wolfram said.

"And yet you're telling me." Murata joked.

"Murata I need your help!" Wolfram barked.

"About what?" Murata asked playing dumb because he is enjoying Wolfram's reaction.

"You know I can't stop Yuuri from telling the whole world." Wolfram sighed.

"And you think I can stop him?" Murata asked. "Why don't you tell him the truth? You'll have to tell him someday anyway."

"That I am a star and I was responsible for the heart aches he has experienced with Sara?" Wolfram barked.

"Hey, I am helping you here I am not the enemy." Murata said in a harsh tone making the blonde look at him. "And besides if he loves you he will still accept you." The sage said in a softer tone.

"I can't do that yet…" Wolfram said looking away.

"Then why don't you tell him that both of you should wait a little longer to announce your relationship because Yuuri and Sara just broke up. So Sara won't be the laughing stock of half the kingdom and you won't look the like the slut who stole the king's heart to the other half?" Murata suggested.

"You think he'd buy that?" Wolfram asked.

"Of course, it's true anyway." Murata said. "I'll inform the other and we will help you convince Yuuri not to make any announcement."

Satisfied with the great sage's answer Wolfram excused himself and left the room.

Wolfram silently climbs up the royal bed just when he thought he was out of the woods. Yuuri called out his name.

"Wolfram, where did you go?" Yuuri asked.

"I went to the great sage's chamber." Wolfram replied after finally deciding to tell the truth.

"Oh." Yuuri replied as he embraced Wolfram from behind and wrapped his left foot on the blonde. Making Wolfram tensed for a few seconds before relaxing.

"Try to fall asleep again Wolfram." Yuuri whispered.

Making Wolfram froze and started talking to himself on his mind.

" Yuuri knew all along that I was asleep and that I went to Murata's room almost an hour ago. It's a good thing I told Yuuri the truth or else I am was sure my fiancé would go ballistic. But wait… I just left the room and went to another man's room in an odd hour of the day and Yuuri didn't freak out? Could it be that he was turning back to the old Yuuri? Then I must be doing something right! But wait… if Yuuri knew all of this… Did he hear me talking to Elizabeth? "Wolfram continued his dialogue in his mind until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Wolfram woke up later that morning when he felt somebody stroking his head.

He soon realized that it was noon already and he sat up on the bed started to panic. He completely forgot the hand that stroke his head and woke him up.

Wolfram only calmed down when he caught sight of a figure with a double black at the corner of his eye. He slowly turned to the direction where he saw the figure. To find a smiling amused double black.

"G-good morning." Wolfram blushed embarrassed.

Yuuri stood up from his side of the bed and walked towards the blonde and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You really look cute when you panic." Yuuri laughed. "Why were you panicking anyway?"

"I woke up late." Wolfram replied still blushing. His answer was partly true, the main reason why Wolfram panicked is because he thought that Yuuri might have announced their engagement already.

"Why? You don't have any responsibilities yet to fret about." Yuuri said. "Well anyways we need to talk." The double black king said as he gestured Wolfram to sit on the bed.

Wolfram nodded and sat on the edge of the bed and Yuuri followed.

"I think that we should not announce our engagement yet… to the public. But of course we'll tell your family later this evening." Yuuri said.

"Why?" Wolfram asked hiding his relief.

"Because I think it's too soon. I mean I just broke up with Sara a few months ago and we don't want you to look like the third wheel on our relationship dp we?" Yuuri explained.

"But I am the third wheel." Wolfram said playing along so Yuuri won't suspect him.

"I know you might be hurt by what I am going to say… But I think we should get to know each other more…." Yuuri nervously smiled.

"I understand, Yuuri." Wolfram said.

"There's something more… I want to tell you this because I want to be honest to you." Yuuri said looking at Wolfram in the eye. " I feel like you're not telling me something and if you don't tell me that something before we announce our engagement something bad will happen. So tell me Wolfram are you hiding something from me?"

-End of chapter

* * *

Thank you for reading please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the reviews!

Yeah Yuuri looks crazy in the last chapter.

I don't own KKM

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Wolfram couldn't take it anymore. For the past weeks Yuuri has been acting very weird.

He was being like his old self, before Wolfram tried to fix his life and sending Sara to him.

Everybody in the castle notices it and a lot of them started to be afraid because their king might have lost his wits.

All of them new that they should be happy but Yuuri's sudden change is too fast, for it to appear normal.

While Yuuri was busy with his papers Wolfram decided that it was the right time to visit the great sage.

After all he had nothing to do because Yuuri doesn't want him working. Which annoyed Wolfram, but he thought it better not to argue with Yuuri.

Wolfram entered the great sage's room without knocking and sat on one of the chairs, waiting for Murata to notice him.

It took only a few minutes before the woman who was beside Murata screamed and quickly covered herself with the blankets.

Not caring if the great sage has something to cover his nakedness.

"Wolfram could you maybe knock? I was in the middle of something." Murata said as he caught the robe Wolfram threw at him.

"I need to talk to you about…" Wolfram said not finishing his sentence and glanced at the woman.

Murata smiled at the woman who in return rolled her eyes. Stood up and left the room only wearing a blanket.

"I think you should put some clothes on before somebody walks in on us." Wolfram suggested.

"Yeah, you're right Yuuri might drown me." Murata laughed as he went to his closet and took one of the clean uniforms in the hanger. "Like what you see?" The great sage teased Wolfram when he was putting on his clothes.

"Not really, Yuuri's bigger." Wolfram acted bored, making Murata blushed.

"So anyway what do you want to talk about Yuuri?" Murata asked changing the subject.

"I think you've noticed… how changed Yuuri is." Wolfram began.

"And it's all thanks to you!" Murata grinned.

"But it's odd ho-how fast it is." Wolfram continued as he shot Murata an irritated look. " And whenever we're alone it's like he is waiting for me to tell him a secret."

"But you do have a secret."Murata replied. "Maybe you should tell him now… after all he has the right to know because he's marring you."

"I am just afraid that he'll hate me." Wolfram frowned.

"That's a risk you have to take." Murata said. "Now, go along and be a good star tell his majesty your secret."

Wolfram rolled his eyes but smiled before he went out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sara has been hiding for months unable to go to the demon kingdom as fast as he could.

Bloo has been tracking him down after he left big Shimaron. Also his unlce Belar assigned Bloo to rule small Shimaron instead of his nephew.

His uncle's reason was that Sara is a traitor who sides with the demon king. But in reality, Belar is the real traitor.

He has signed a treaty with the demon king and yet he is planning the ultimate down fall of Yuuri.

Sara knew that the reason why Belar is being so bold because of Bloo. There are no questions; Bloo is not what it seems.

He is powerful. Powerful enough to manipulate his uncle and over throw him. After all Sara is Belar's favorite nephew.

For almost weeks now Sara has been traveling from island to island, travelling by day.

He doesn't know why, but his gut feeling would always tell him to travel by day and to hide by night.

Even though it's a very unusual feeling Sara decided to follow it since his gut feelings never failed him before.

By now the money that Berias has given to him is almost gone. But he doesn't have to worry about anymore. He has crossed the demon kingdom's borders and it will be a few more hours before he could have Yuuri's protection and warn him about Belar and Bloo.

When suddenly men that looks similar to Bloo appeared in front of Sara.

* * *

After several hours Wolfram finally got the courage to talk to Yuuri.

It was an hour before dinner and the double black just finished his kingly duties for the day.

Yuuri is now resting in the royal chamber waiting to be summoned for dinner.

Wolfram gently knocked at the door and slid inside. Yuuri didn't say anything but his eyes were fixed on Wolfram.

The blonde slowly walked to Yuuri's side while biting his lower lip. Yuuri gave him a tired smile and tapped the side of the bed.

Wolfram smiled as he sat down on Yuuri's side. Yuuri quickly placed his arms around Wolfram's waist.

"You've been avoiding me…" Yuuri accused.

Wolfram confirmed Yuuri's accusation. After all blonde knew he has to start telling the truth. A relationship based on lies will never last. Yuuri looked at him with big puppy dog eyes waiting for Wolfram's explanation.

"You've been acting strange and I was thinking of how I should tell you something." Yuuri explained.

"But I've been trying to change. For us!" Yuuri reasoned. "I can't imagine you wanting to marry the man I am when we first met."

"Why did you ever think that?" Wolfram asked.

"I-I heard you after I proposed to you talking to someone…Whispering… Agreeing not to let others know about our engagement." Yuuri replied. "I thought that if I just played along with what you want and even suggest it to you. You would love me more."

"What a childish thing to think!" Wolfram laughed as he kissed Yuuri on the lips. "I love you more and more each day for the very first time I saw you. I love you so much that my heart hurts from loving you too much!"

"That is so cheesy." Yuuri blushed.

"But true." Wolfram smiled.

Wolfram was about to reveal to him the secret the blonde has been hiding from Yuuri. When Conrad burst inside the royal chamber with the front of his brown uniform covered in blood.

"Conrad!" Both Yuuri and Wolfram cried as they stood up.

"No your majesty, Wolfram it's not me." Conrad said. "While I was patrolling earlier I found King Sara under a tree covered with blood, unconscious."

"Oh Shinou!" Wolfram said looking at Yuuri.

"How is he?" Yuuri asked taking Wolfram's hand giving it a squeeze.

"He's awake now. But Gisela is still fixing him." Conrad said. "I'll take you to him."

The infirmary was almost deserted when Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad arrived. Due to the demon kingdom's technology, they were able to heal Sara in less than an hour. If ever Sara was found by humans Gisela doubt they could heal him this fast or save his life.

Sara smiled and sat up slowly when he saw Yuuri and Wolfram. Even though the sight of the two made Sara's heart hurt. Somehow a part of Sara was happy to see the two still together and very much in love.

"Oh Shinou, what happened?" Yuuri asked as he took a seat on a chair beside Sara's bed. Wolfram stood behind Yuuri.

"I was attack by weird looking people." Sara began. "Probably it's Bloo's men."

Wolfram's eyes grew big as he heard the name. But forced himself to act indifferent to the matter.

"Bloo's men, who is he?" Yuuri asked.

"Apparently while I was gone my uncle gained a companion. His name is Bloo, it is odd to have him around my uncle and become his trusted adviser and have Bloo rule over him. Uncle Belar is not like that." Sara explained. "And apparently Bloo has a deep hatred for Wolfram… That was just what I found from my spies."

"W-what did he look like?" Wolfram asked.

"Ugly… Tall and thin also his skin is gray." Sara said.

"Oh no…" Wolfram's eyes widened as he covered his mouth.

"Wolfram what's wr

* * *

ong?" Yuuri stood up and tried to reach for the blonde but Wolfram moved further away.

"I think it's time you tell Yuuri." Murata said from the door as he adjusted his eye glasses.

" What should you tell me?" Yuuri asked.

"I-I think you should take a seat." Wolfram said fear written all over his place.

Yuuri nodded and sat back to his chair. Sara patted the side of his bed to Wolfram. Who willingly took a seat on the edge of the bed. Wolfram needed to seat too.

"My people and I chose to hide behind children's stories…for the safety of our world." Wolfram began.

Wolfram began to narrate to Yuuri about the existence of the Star people.

Also that he was the son of the queen and was responsible for Yuuri's past love life with Sara.

After Wolfram was done speaking Yuuri just remained still. Just looking at Wolfram. The blonde tried to reach for Yuuri's hand but Yuuri slapped away his hands.

"You have no right to do that to me…. Get out!" Yuuri cried.

Wolfram stood up and walked calmly out the door. As soon as the door of the infirmary closed Wolfram ran like hell while crying.

End of chapter

Thank you for reading and please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Guys! I am sorry that I just updated now. I was busy with my other story a trip 2012. The summary of it sucks.

But I promise you its good stuff! Please read and review the story, thank you!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Wolfram and Yuuri haven't been talking for the past weeks.

Wolfram has been trying his best in avoiding the double black since he is afraid to make Yuuri angrier than he already is.

So far the double black didn't announce anything about their engagement so it seems that they are still engage.

Wolfram was at least happy about that. He doesn't know what he'd do if Yuuri chooses another a different person.

It was bad enough to watch the double black with Sara, his chosen one.

What more if it was a person he didn't choose or worse hates.

Wolfram was sitting at a bench in the castle's garden like he always does to pass time.

The others haven't given him any jobs since he became the king's fiancé. Gwendel and Conrad said that a fiancé of the king is not a loud to work.

They just have to stay pretty all the time.

Gwendel even offered to teach Wolfram how to knit, but the soldier couldn't knit a proper teddy bear how could he possibly teach the blonde?

* * *

The blonde did not notice that someone was watching him. Actually two people were watching him from the second floor of the palace, Yuuri and Sara.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Sara suggested as he sat on one of the couches at Yuuri's office.

The blonde king smiled when Yuuri shot him a disbelieving look.

"He manipulated me…us! You should be angry at him too!" Yuuri cried.

"Yes… he did that. But if he didn't do I would have been the old Sara. Not thinking of other people, immature and selfish." Sara said. "Don't you agree that being with each other made us feel things? Like love and happiness?"

Yuuri did not reply. He turned around and continued to watch the blonde.

"He loves you so much you know." Sara began. "Although it was wrong to set us up, but he was prepared to give you to somebody who he thinks could take care of you. He will only stand by and watch you with somebody else…happy."

"Will you stop defending him?" Yuuri barked.

"I am trying to make you realize what you risk with all these childish behaviors you have before it's too late! Sara snapped losing his cool composure. "All you have is wounded pride." He finally said as he left the double black in the room.

Yuuri punched the wall in frustration. But he immediately curses because of the pain on the fist he used to punch the wall.

Sara was right in every way. At the end of the day it was only a wounded pride that hinders Yuuri from talking to Wolfram.

The double black couldn't get over the fact that he, a proud King could easily be manipulated by other beings. Yuuri knew he was being immature and if he plans on starting a family with the blonde he better change.

The double black took a deep breath before he went out of the room to finally confront Wolfram.

* * *

The blonde sensed someone approaching him from behind and he quickly turns around to see Yuuri walking towards him.

Wolfram wanted to run and hide, but it's been so long since he last saw those beautiful black eyes of Yuuri.

That he just stood still and became absorbed with Yuuri's eyes.

When Yuuri was near Wolfram, the blonde noticed that someone was behind Yuuri following him and the person was just a few steps behind.

What was so disturbing about the maid was her eyes… they were very blue. Not the kind of blue eyes demons and humans have.

It was so blue that it was not human or demon. That's when Wolfram realized that the maid was bewitched.

As if the maid could read minds she started walking faster and was now raising her left hand that was holding a knife.

"Yuuri run!" Wolfram cried as he ran towards the stunned double black. Wolfram shoved Yuuri aside causing Yuuri to fall on his butt. The maid stabbed Wolfram in the arm. But that didn't stop the maid from going after Yuuri. Wolfram chanted something and instantly the maid was on fire.

"Wolfram don't kill her!" Yuuri cried as he got up to his feet and tried his best to distract the blonde. When Wolfram was done the maid fell on the ground and Yuuri ran towards the maid. "You didn't have to kill her!"

"She was bewitched you idiot!" Wolfram cried hurt by how Yuuri accused him. "I was only purifying her!"

"Wol-f…" Yuuri said standing up and started walking towards the blonde.

"Save it Yuuri." Wolfram said as he walked away.

"But you're hurt!" Yuuri called.

"Go and attend to your servant clearly she's more important!" Wolfram barked and was soon out of sight.

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose. Like Gwendel does whenever Yuuri wanted something he didn't approve off.

The double black was having a head ache. How could their reconciliation time get ruined? Was it fate that was stopping them?

"No Shibuya it was you." Murata appeared out of nowhere. "Fate has nothing to do with it."

"How could you read my mind?" Yuuri barked. "Don't you know it's rude?"

"Anissina tested one of her inventions on me. I forgot the name but the side effect was I could read minds. " Murata grinned. Yuuri face palmed himself. "So anyway I read in Wolfram's mind that he was hurt because you easily accused him of such things and that you gave more importance to the maid. Oh and don't worry he started using his healing magic to his wound."

Yuuri thanked Murata and told him to stay away until Murata loses his ability to read minds.

Which the great sage promised, Yuuri smiled and left. Not knowing the great sage was crossing his fingers while he made the promise.

Sara appeared beside Murata when Yuuri left.

"I asked some healers to get the maid." Sara said to the great sage.

"I read the mind of the bewitched servant. There was a voice inside her head controlling her." Murata said.

"We should investigate on this matter." Sara suggested.

"I think the Lunar people are the ones who bewitched her. " Murata said. " I read in one of the books that their people have abilities like this."

"It must be Bloo who is responsible for this." Sara said.

"Then we better tell the others." Murata said as he left and Sara followed.

-End of chapter

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review. This story will soon be finished I don't know how many chapters to go. Please read my new story a trip 2012. Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for the review/s, for reading the last chapter, for following my story and marking it as your favorite everybody!

* * *

Chapter nineteen

Instead of finding a quiet place to cool down Wolfram went to Gwendel's office. There was an attack to Yuuri, his king that happened in the palace.

Gwendel needs to know because he is also head of the security in the castle. An attack like that in the castle is not a good sign.

It means the security of the castle is too lax. Also there is the matter of the attacker. She was one of the maids her in the palace and bewitched.

Wolfram thinks he knows who bewitched the servant.

Wolfram rapidly knocks at Gwendel's office to find Murata and Sara there.

"We were just waiting for you." Murata smiled. "We figured you should tell Gwendel about what happened earlier at the gardens with his majesty."

"Well are you just going to stand there or report the incident?" Gwendel snapped.

Wolfram quickly stand straight clearly startled by Gwendel.

"Someone tried to assassinate Yuuri earlier. It was one of the castle's servants." Wolfram began.

"Who? Where is the servant?" Gwendel interrogated not waiting for Wolfram to finish his story.

"Wait let him speak." Murata said to Gwendel.

Gwendel apologized and tried to calm down. An assassin was able to pass through the security Gwendel designed himself.

And his design was one of the best ones ever invented. It was impossible for an intruder to gain entrance.

Shinou only knows how many times they caught intruders trying to gain access to the castle.

This revelation from the blonde is like a slap in the face for the soldier.

"When I saw the maid she looked like she was bewitched." Wolfram said.

"Like the ones Sara does?" Gwendel glares at the blonde king.

"Yes…But Sara didn't do it." Wolfram quickly comes to the blonde king's defense. "The look of the servant was different. She had very blue eyes it's not human."

Gwendel doesn't seem to believe Wolfram and still thinks Sara is the culprit.

"I know what you're thinking and I stand by Wolfram's words Sara didn't do it. " Murata said to a very surprised Gwendel. " You see there was an accident at the Anissina's laboratory. I was her guinea pig for an invention. There was a side to it making me able to read minds."

Wolfram and Gwendel both have frightened facial expressions.

"Yes. I read all you thought." Murata giggles.

Suddenly the door of Gwendel's office opened revealing a panting double black.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Wolfram!"Yuuri said as he dragged one of Wolfram's arms.

"Excuse me your majesty but Wolfram is not yet finish explaining. And I think you should stay because you are involved in what he is reporting."Gwendel said in a very polite disturbing tone.

Yuuri obediently sits down beside Wolfram. The double black knew when to not question or disobey the soldier and this is one of those moments. The soldier looks at his adopted nephew, a signal for the blonde to begin.

"As I was saying I know that Sara is not the one responsible for the assassination." Wolfram began. "I believe that the Lunar people are the ones who did it. To be specific Bloo."

"Who is this Bloo we're talking about?" Yuuri asked.

"He is the brother of the leader of the Lunar people. They are our servants who handle the gifts we send to our favorites here on earth." Wolfram answered.

"But why would he target Yuuri instead of you?" Murata asked.

"I-I don't know. Maybe he is trying to provoke me." Wolfram replied.

"Or he got tired to my uncle bombarding him with demands of Yuuri's head that he had no choice but to do it." Sara suggested.

"He is right… Belar is not the most patient man around." Murata agreed.

"So… he really does want to kill me." Yuuri said. And almost everybody in the room face palmed themselves at how Yuuri could be so dense. "We can't do anything to prevent a war?"

"I am so sorry Yuuri." Wolfram said giving Yuuri's hand a squeeze.

"Don't be…" Yuuri smiled. "But I am sorry that we have to postpone the wedding until further notice."

* * *

Three months has passed and there were no attempts on the lives of Yuuri and Wolfram.

There were also no letters from big Cimaron declaring war. But everybody in the kingdom could feel that something bad is going to happen as the days pass by.

The surrounding were very quiet not because the people and animals were sad but because they were afraid.

Even the wind tells you that something is coming. There were also no stars in the sky.

When one night Wolfram woke up from a nightmare he could not remember. He saw movement outside the balcony and decided to go out there.

He found his sister waiting for him in one of the chairs outside.

"Sorry I had to wake you up." Elizabeth said.

"It's okay at least you didn't let me remember it the nightmare. What's wrong?" Wolfram asked.

"The war… between the star people and the lunar people will start as soon as the war between humans and demons will." Elizabeth began. "I want you to know that you should not expect any help from the star people since we will be busy fighting. And I want you to tell Gwendel to start preparing. They will come in less than a month unannounced. You know how they are cowards…"

"Thank you for your warning Elizabeth." Wolfram said.

"I better be going now. I have to prepare for war."Elizabeth said.

"Sister…" Wolfram called as Elizabeth was walking away. He waited for Elizabeth to turn around. "Be careful."

That's when Elizabeth lost her control over her emotions and ran to his little brother and embraced him.

"Take care too Wolfram." Elizabeth whispered.

"I-I will join the war too. I will fight for my new home." Wolfram said.

"I know." Elizabeth said in a shaky voice.

"If I die… Take care of Yuuri for me would you?" Wolfram asked. "It is my dying wish…"

Elizabeth nodded as she vanished all too quickly, until Wolfram was only embracing air.

When Elizabeth arrived at her garden in the Star kingdom she fell on her knees and started to cry.

The boy who she took care since their mother gave birth to him. Is going to battle and may not survive. It was all too painful.

And then she felt something warm embrace her like the warmth only a mother could give. Stella was embracing her and apparently crying.

Elizabeth soon realizes that the possibility of Wolfram dying is not the only reason why she is crying.

It was the possibility of her death and Stella's death too, but more of her death.

"Mother… I don't want to die." Elizabeth whispered.

-End of Chapter.

* * *

Okay guys I think that the next chapter will be the last chapter of the story. It depends.

Also I plan on making other versions of this story using other anime. Because there are things I want to change or add. I'll just let you guys know when I'll be starting writing the other versions in one of my author notes in my other stories.

Please review and thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys! Thank you for all your comments and reading the past chapters.

You all have given me great support. This is the second to the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Thanks to Elizabeth Shin Mokoku was able to prepare for the upcoming war, a month before Yozak and the other spies started reporting of armies nearing demon borders. There were no more visits from Wolfram's sister at nights. The blonde misses her sister badly. He would spend the whole night looking at the stars. Sometimes Yuuri would join him and they would silently watch the stars holding hands.

Wolfram was training with the archers since he will be shooting fire balls to the enemy.

He was currently showing the others how to use their powers in a way that they won't get tired easily when a soldier approaches the blonde.

The soldier tells Wolfram to report to Gwendel's office.

When Wolfram entered his uncle's office, Gunter, Conrad, Yuuri, Murata and Yozak was there.

All were waiting for him. He knew exactly why he'd been called. The war was about to start. Yuuri quickly comes to Wolfram's side and holds his hand.

The blonde gave his king a reassuring squeeze. Wolfram knew that Yuuri is afraid and upset.

The double black king may look tough on the outside but in reality he isn't. Yuuri hates wars and does everything to prevent it.

That's why he made alliances to almost every country/ kingdom known to mankind. Everybody knew Yuuri tried everything to stop Belar…

And if there is war, there's a big possibility that many people you know including your loved ones are might die.

Wolfram is starting to worry that Yuuri might decide to sacrifice himself. If Yuuri does that, the whole world will be at Belar's mercy.

"A letter has arrived from King Belar. That he wants an audience with King Yuuri and his future consort Wolfram Weller. So they can discuss how they can prevent the war." Gwendel said as he read the letter aloud. "Or else they will be forced to attack or kingdom."

"I will go but Wolfram will stay." Yuuri declared as he lets go of Wolfram's hand.

"Are you crazy? How can you even suggest that?" Wolfram barked. "A country without a king is doomed! If you want to protect your kingdom stay alive! Don't let your people be in Belar's mercy." The blonde stood up and moved away from Yuuri.

"He's right your majesty. You need to be safe here in the castle. You are a symbol of hope to the people." Conrad said.

Yuuri didn't argue anymore since the most important people in his life were the ones who told him to not go anymore and stay alive.

"Where will you position me uncle Gwendel?" Wolfram asked changing the topic and ignoring Yuuri's disapproving look.

"Now aren't you being a hypocrite Wolfram?" Murata asked. Making himself known because everybody in the room forgotten his presence already. "You are as important as Yuuri. What if you got killed and the enemy get's your power? Everything will be lost."

Wolfram blushed because Murata just corrected him in front of everybody.

"Wolfram will be guarding the castle including his majesty and the great sage." Gwendel said. Seeing that enough time was wasted already by Yuuri and Wolfram's drama. " Conrad and I will be leading most of the soldiers in the two gates opposite to each other where the enemy will surely attack either one. But I will take the front gate because it seems that the Belar will attack there. Gunter on the other hand and a handful of skilled element wielders will guard the secret entrance of our kingdom in cases enemies will find out about it. Just be ready for an attack the lunar person might have told Belar about it. But don't worry the passage is too narrow so the bulk of the army won't land there. Your Excellency is there something you would like to add or correct in my plan?"

"No. It is the best defense possible." Murata replied.

"Very well then I will make the preparations. Gunter can you send our reply to Belar?" Gwendel asked.

"Of course." Gunter said as he ran off.

Wolfram and Yuuri were the last ones to leave the room. But just when Wolfram was about to step out of the room Yuuri embraced him from behind.

"I am sorry." Yuuri whispered.

"I am sorry too." Wolfram replied as he faced his king and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"It's sad isn't it? That we didn't have the chance to get married before this war." Yuuri said.

"We can marry you know… I was about to suggest it to you." Wolfram smiled.

"Nobody could marry us. And there are rituals to be done." Yuuri reasoned.

"We'll marry each other the way my people do it is a far stronger bond than a human or demon marriage… tonight we'll do it." Wolfram said

"Tonight then." Yuuri confirmed and Wolfram gave Yuuri a chaste kiss.

Yuuri wasn't able to see Wolfram the whole afternoon. The only noises in the castle were the footsteps or the sound of weapons being transferred to one of the carts. All the healers of the castle left including Gisela to join the other town healers in the town for the soldiers that will be injured in the battle. Anissina two was gone and will return in the evening. Gwendel finally let her use the weapons she has invented but of course they were tested first. She helped the soldiers install them together with her group of women and thought the soldiers how to operate them.

The only time Yuuri saw the blonde was when they were saying goodbye to Conrad, Gwendel and Gunter.

"You are the best son a father could wish for." Conrad said,

"You're the best father I had ever had." Wolfram said as he embraced each other.

"Here." Gwendel said giving Wolfram a knitted stuff animal.

"Wow a whale. Thank you uncle." Wolfram smiled.

"It's supposed to be your father." Gwendel said.

"Take care Uncle Gwendel come back whole!" Wolfram embraced the man two.

Lady Celi gave both of sons death hugs while crying. Yuuri on the other hand was receiving death hugs from Gunter.

The castle residents waited until Conrad, Gwendel and Gunter's backs were not seen any more before they went inside.

* * *

Anissina arrived just in time for dinner. Yuuri requested the dinner should be held outside the balcony so that they can see when the battle if the battle starts.

When dessert was about to be served did all of them saw the exchange of fire arrows. The wars has begun…

Suddenly everybody lost their appetite Lady Cheri started crying and Wolfram had to escort the ex-queen to her quarters.

While Anissina volunteered to keep watch.

It was almost midnight when Wolfram finally got back inside the royal chambers Yuuri was waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" Wolfram asked the king after he changed in his night gown.

Yuuri swallowed before he nodded.

"Come let us sit by the fire place." Wolfram said as he started a fire in the fire place.

When Yuuri was beside the blonde, Wolfram held his hand and started singing a song. Yuuri didn't understand the song because it was in a different language. Soon the fire grew bigger and bigger until it surrounded them. Yuuri started to panic but Wolfram held him still.

"I take this man to be my partner in life. My lover, my friend the other part of me." Wolfram said. He looked at Yuuri making a signal to repeat what he said.

"I take this man to be my partner in life. My lover, my friend the other part of me." Yuuri repeated.

The moment that Yuuri said the words, a thin flame wrapped Wolfram's right and Yuuri's wrist.

Yuuri tried to jerk away afraid to get burn but Wolfram held him still. When Yuuri finally relaxed he realized he wasn't in pain.

The feeling was warm… like Wolfram in the cold nights they were together.

Minutes later the flames disappeared leaving a tattoo with spiral lines and small stars.

It was the most beautiful tattoo Yuuri has ever seen.

"Congratulations we are officially married." Wolfram smiled. "The tattoo will never fade not unless one of us falls out of love or cheats and it will only be removed if we both release each other's vows more like a divorce or someone dies."

"That will never happen." Yuuri declared.

Wolfram only gave a small smile. Yuuri then moved towards the blonde and embraced it.

"Also I forgot to tell you Yuuri… Now that we are married your powers have increased. You can control fire too. Fire is your friend now it will never hurt you. Even if I die you will still have those abilities. Except if someone used a spell to transfer my powers to them. But if you kill me your powers will double." Wolfram said.

"Will you stop talking about that and do your duties to me as your husband?" Yuuri said as he jumped on Wolfram.

At least for a few hours both men could forget about the war outside…

-End of chapter.

* * *

How was it? I know I made the two sound selfish in the end. But I wanted them to get married. The next chapter will be the finally chapter. And I started writing the other version using gakuen Alice characters called The fallen star and the raven lord. I was so excited to publish it but I only got one review so far. So sad…. : Please give me a review for this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the reviews, for putting my story in your alerts and favorite story!

Last chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

Wolfram suddenly woke up because he felt a sudden chill. Even though he was naked it was impossible that he felt any coldness.

Fire was within him, he was a star. And his new husband has fire within him too because of their union a few hours ago.

The room suddenly got colder and colder. It was not good sign. The blonde placed one of his hands on Yuuri's shoulder and shook him.

But the double black was exhausted by their previous "activities" that he ignored the blonde.

"My my prince Wolfram… I was really planning on killing you on your sleep but I guess killing you awake will have to do." A voiced said.

Wolfram didn't answer the voice but he continued shaking the double black to wake up.

"Yuuri's husband is a real beauty isn't he?" Said a different voice.

By this time Yuuri was already awake and is aware of the two strangers present in their chambers.

But he already had an idea who is the one who gave a comment about Wolfram beauty.

"What are you doing here Belar?" Yuuri growled as he tried to cover as much of Wolfram's skin as possible.

"I am here to kill you, of course." Belar grinned as he stepped in the moon light coming from a window. A man wearing a black cloak stood beside Belar only a hand was visible. But it was enough for Wolfram to confirm that the man was not human. He was a Lunar.

"Bloo…" Wolfram said.

The man beside Belar removed his cape so and was smiling at Wolfram.

"It's a pleasure to meet you face to face Prince Wolfram." Bloo smiled. "And congratulations on your wedding. But I am sorry to say that it will be short lived."

Wolfram suddenly felt very afraid. The smile of Bloo was of a psycho murderer. Yuuri on the other hand was looking for any weapons they could use.

"No. Yuuri. It is no use. We have to fight them using our magic." Wolfram whispered as he grabbed Yuuri's arm.

Yuuri started chanting calling his water element. But Belar and Bloo only laughed.

"It is no use double black we have nullified the whole room. No powers not given by any higher can be used." Belar said.

Wolfram began chanting a prayer as he called his fire element. Wolfram ordered Yuuri to chant the same prayer.

Yuuri was startled to see fire coming out of his hands. But the double black calmed down after a few minutes.

They started exchanging blows with Belar and Bloo. Apparently Belar gained powers from Bloo.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried.

Wolfram quickly looks at his husband to find half of his left let frozen. Wolfram quickly melts the ice with his power.

Hoping Yuuri didn't get frost bitten. Yuuri was able to push Wolfram away just in time or else a sharp ice thrown by Belar could've hit Wolfram.

By this time Wolfram made a huge hole in one of the walls and pushed Bloo to it.

They fell in the gardens both survived the fall but with fatal wounds and couldn't move too much.

Too Wolfram's horror Belar was the one who appeard holding a sword. He was smiling.

"K-kill him… and you will be the most powerful human in the world!" Bloo cried and then winced in pain.

Belar raised his sword in the air. Wolfram bowed his head praying that Belar still didn't get Yuuri.

Wolfram was waiting for the sword to come and cut his head off when he heard Belar howl in pain.

The blonde quickly looks up to see a sword pass through Belar's chest. After a few seconds Belar collapsed on the ground.

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram smiled his eyes getting watery.

Yuuri quickly runs to his husband, embraced him and gave him a deep kiss. Wolfram winced in pain, which reminded the both of them that Wolfram is still bleeding.

"Oh Shinou you're bleeding a lot." Yuuri said as he began to heal Wolfram.

"S-stop it Yuuri… you'll be in danger if you continue. Even if you continue it will accomplish nothing. I am going to die." Wolfram pleaded.

"Don't say such things!" Yuuri snapped as he poured more healing powers to the blonde.

"I-I release y-you fr-om…" Wolfram began to say. But he was silenced by Yuuri's lips.

"We will remain married as long as we are alive Wolfram." Yuuri growled. "Don't ever dare to break our wedding vows."

Wolfram nodded. Yuuri gently embraced Wolfram his other hand still pour magic powers to the biggest wound of Wolfram near his liver. But Wolfram was getting weaker and weaker. Until Yuuri realized that the blonde passed away.

Murata and the others who were left in the castle arrived in the garden just in time to see Wolfram's hand fall in the ground.

They had just awoken from the spell Bloo casted over them.

The sight of the double black and the blonde naked and covered in blood in the gardens was such a beautiful and sorrowful moment.

Even the sage had unshed tears as he approached his best friend and the corpse of the blonde that could've been his friend.

He also found Belar and a man, who he suspected as Bloo near Yuuri and Wolfram dead.

"Shibuya?" Murata asked.

"I-I couldn't save him Murata." Yuuri whispered. "I am a worthless husband…"

Murata quickly looks at Yuuri's arms and found a marriage tattoo in one of them.

It was weird since he read the marriage tattoos were supposed to disappear once a spouse is dead.

But the sage decided it was not the right time to investigate. He just stayed with Yuuri as the double black king cried his heart out.

An hour later Gwendel, Conrad and Gunter arrived at the garden to see Wolfram. The blonde was already cleaned up his would were stitched already. Both Conrad and Gunter started crying. Yuuri was with them all cleaned up as well, his eyes were so read. Nobody comforted him because they were busy crying and mourning on their own.

"It was not you Yuuri… You did all you could." Gwendel said when he stood beside Yuuri.

Yuuri only nodded to Gwendel not trusting himself to speak. When the sun was about to shine Yuuri was holding a lighted torch and began to light the pyre were Wolfram was in.

"Goodbye my pain, my love…" Yuuri said.

* * *

Twenty years later

Shin Mokoku continued to live peacefully Sara was now king of both big and small Cimaron.

Everybody was happy except for the double black king who still mourns for the blonde star.

Strangely the marriage tattoo on his arm hasn't fade or vanished. It still looks the same the night he married Wolfram.

Nobody tried to persuade the double black to marry since the people around him felt like it was a little too much to ask Yuuri.

After all he did to the country.

One day Yuuri was sitting in the garden looking somewhere far far away. Nobody tried to disturb him since it was Yuuri's routine every day. Today happens also to be the twentieth death anniversary of the blonde.

"Hey you! Yeah the one in the black uniform sitting on a bench. Don't you have a country to run to?"

Yuuri suddenly caught his breath. That voice… he knew that voice he could never forget that voice!

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked as he slowly turned around afraid that it might be only a fragment of his imagination.

But Wolfram was really there standing and smiling. He looked like the same way he did twenty years ago. Slowly Yuuri stood up and started walking towards the blonde. Slowly he started to walk faster until he was face to face with Wolfram.

"How?" Yuuri asked.

"My sister Elizabeth… she traveled to the underworld to get my soul the moment I died. It took us twenty years to come back she almost died… I never thought stars have the ability to do that."Wolfram replied. "I met my father there…he told me he was proud of me and that I should come back for me and for you. I am sorry it took me twenty years."

"But we burned your body." Yuuri said. Starting to doubt the Wolfram standing in front of him.

"Yeah about that… star can happen to mold bodies for a soul. Mother had prepared one for me." Wolfram smiled.

All of Yuuri's doubts disappeared as he embraced the blonde and let Wolfram inside the castle to tell everybody the good news. Weeks later Wolfram and Yuuri renewed their vows. Wolfram didn't want to do it. But Yuuri was persuasive. They had a huge wedding and they lived happily ever after.

-End of story.

Wow after several months… (I think) I finished this story. This story is a very special to me. It started from a poem when I was fourteen during my first break up. Who knew it would end up like this? Thank you for all the reviews, for putting my story in your alerts and favorites and by just simply reading the whole thing! I had fun writing this story. I have another version of this story in the Gakuen Alice fandom, I invite you all to read it. I writing on a diffent fandom don't mean I'll leave KKM fandom. Once again thank you guys!


End file.
